Un día en la vida
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Doce Caballeros, un sólo día en la vida de santos dorados.
1. El día de Mu

**Nota:** ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Saluditos desde mi nueva cuenta. El motivo de publicar esto, otra vez (dirán muchos) es por simple aburrimiento y para tener mis cosas en orden, no hay otro motivo más que ese.

 **UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE...**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Mu se despertó y bostezando se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que éste sería otro día aburrido. Tendrá que quedarse vigilando a cualquiera que intente dirigirse al templo de Atena en el santuario, si encontrase algún tiempo libre tal vez podría entrenar un poco a Kiki. Pensaba que desde que regresó al santuario, casi no había tenido tiempo para dedicarle a su pelirrojo alumno.

Mu se levantó medio adormilado y antes de hacer cualquier cosa salió a la puerta de la casa de Aries para ver que no esté nadie merodeando. Perfecto, pensó, era el tiempo oportuno para tomar un baño y comenzar con la rutina.

Desvestido ya, Mu escuchó que alguien llamaba en la puerta.

—Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? —dijo un hombrecillo en traje gris

—Nunca falla —Murmuró Aries —. Sí, un momento por favor, ya salgo.

Mu se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió a la puerta intentado colocarse las botas caminando para ver quien llamaba.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar? —Preguntó más por cortesía que como un gesto sincero y espontáneo.

—Verá usted, trabajo para la oficina de impuestos, he venido a hacer un inventario de sus pertenencias —Dijo el sujeto que enseguida le enseñó su identificación y varias carpetas que traía consigo un cuestor de impuestos —. ¿Esta casa es suya?

—Bueno en realidad yo sólo la cuido —dijo Mu con mucha naturalidad —, la casa le pertenece al santuario.

—Dígame ¿quién está a cargo del santuario?

—Antes teníamos al Patriarca —dijo Mu rememorando un poco —, pero ahora que tenemos a Atena con nosotros. El santuario es de ella, Saori Kido

—Muy interesante ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Ella está en su templo, allá arriba —Dijo el caballero de Aries señalando con el dedo —Pero se supone que no debo dejar pasar a nadie. Aunque siendo de la oficina de impuestos es posible que me regañen si luego se meten en problemas con el fisco. Puede usted pasar.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable.

—No tiene porque, nos vemos — dijo el sonriente Mu despidiendo con la mano al cuestor de impuesto —. Esas cuestiones impositivas son ajenas a mi labor como guardián de la primera casa. No pueden culparme por dejar pasar a un funcionario del gobierno.

Mu regresó a su rutina, es decir, intentar tomar un baño. Otra vez se desvistió y a punto de entrar en la tina.

—Maestro Mu ¿dónde está? —Kiki entró raudamente.

—¿Kiki, qué haces aquí? — preguntó Mu desde la tina —Te dejé en Jamiel para que practicaras la levitación de objetos.

—Por eso vine maestro Mu. Ya terminé con la práctica.

—¿Cómo que terminaste con la práctica? Te dije bien claro que tu tarea era apilar las rocas una sobre otra, de grande a pequeña, de la misma manera que están ordenados los pisos de mi castillo.

—Eso hice maestro Mu. Están exactamente igual que los pisos de su castillo. Aunque debo aclararle que los pisos de su castillo no están muy ordenados del todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no están muy ordenados del todo? —dijo Mu con un tono preocupado

—Bueno, luego de caer al fondo del barranco lo que quedó de su castillo está más bien desparramado —dijo Kiki sin darle mayor importancia —Igual que las piedras ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—¿Cómo que cayeron al fondo del barranco? —dijo Mu saltando de la tina

—Si duda de mi palabra volveré para verificar mi información — Kiki que presintió los problemas aproximarse desapareció —. Hasta luego maestro Mu.

—Ahora sí que te pasaste Kiki —dijo Mu saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura —. Agradece que no puedo teletransportarme en estas condiciones, pero espera a que termine mi baño ya verás.

Refunfuñando Mu regresó al baño para meterse en la tina.

—¡Hola!, ¿Mu estás ahí? — se escuchó la sonora voz de Aldebaran desde afuera —¿¡Qué quieres!? —respondió Mu todavía enojado.

—Que carácter —Contestó el sensible Aldebaran —. Si te pones así entonces no te hablo.

—Discúlpame Aldebaran — Mu salió otra vez del baño con la toalla en la cintura —Es que he tenido una mala mañana.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones Mu —dijo el santo de Tauro muy resentido —. Es sólo que podrías disimular un poco.

—¿Disimular qué exactamente?

—Que anoche te fuiste de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal —Comenzó su relato Aldebaran —. Les pregunté si podía acompañarlos pero me dijeron que no podía ir porque era la noche de las personas con nombres que empezaban con M como tú Mu. Milo me dijo que te invitarían. Claro, habiendo estado desvelado era obvio que te dormirías hasta tarde, dejaste pasar a ese sujeto que dice ser el cuestor de impuestos. ¿Por eso hasta estas horas no te has bañado todavía?

—¡Yo no fui con ellos! —Respondió Mu rápidamente — No es por eso que todavía no termino de bañarme.

—No importa, no hace falta que mientas. Después de todo yo también puedo salir —siguió con su cantaleta el toro —. Me pregunto cuando será la noche de las A, podría llevar a Aioros y a Aioria. Aunque también tendría que llevar a Afrodita, mejor no. Bueno adiós Mu.

Aldebaran se fue de la casa de Mu sin dar mayores explicaciones dejando a un desconcertado carnero

—Bueno ¿Qué era lo que quería Aldebaran al final de cuentas? —Se rascaba la cabeza el caballero de la primera casa —. Será mejor que regrese a la tina.

Para asegurarse de evitar otra interrupción. Mu salió de casa al portón y vigiló que nadie se acercara. No habiendo nadie cerca, decidió volver a meterse a la tina.

—¿Mu estás ahí? —Escuchó la voz de Seiya desde afuera.

—Nunca falla —dijo suspirando Mu —. No, No estoy en casa.

—Bueno entonces me voy —Seiya ya se había dado media vuelta pero es uno de esos extraños momentos en los que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis —. Espera un momento si no estás ahí ¿cómo puedes contestarme?

—Por poco cae —dijo Mu chasqueando sus dedos y saliendo del agua —. Dime Seiya ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Mu por qué te vistes así, donde está tu armadura? —dijo El Pegaso al ver al caballero de Aries medio desnudo —. No me digas que la empeñaste para salir de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal, yo quería ir pero me dijeron no podían otros cuyos nombres no empezaban con M. No sabes cuando es la noche de los nombres con S, podría ir con Shiryu, Shun, Shaka, Shura y Saga, aunque todavía le tengo algo de miedo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Seiya? —Repitió la pregunta inicial Mu antes de perder la paciencia.

—Venía a ver si podías arreglar mi armadura entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu armadura? —Preguntó casi como una rutina el caballero de la primera casa.

—Verás, como los otros caballeros de bronce siempre me están jugando bromas pesadas decidí vengarme. Así que tomé los cascos de Hyoga y los demás y los metí al microondas, y ¿A qué no sabes que fue lo que pasó?

—No, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo Mu imaginando la respuesta

—¡El microondas explotó! —dijo Seiya haciendo mímica con las manos —La buena noticia es que los cascos están bien, pero como el microondas era de Saori, vieras como se puso. Me dijo que no regresará con si no era con el microondas arreglado o uno nuevo. Como yo no tengo dinero pensé en que tal vez tú podrías. Mira esto es lo que quedo.

Seiya sacó de su mochila un pedazo de la puerta del microondas

—Seiya, yo no arreglo microondas averiados.

—¿Ah no? —dijo Seiya todavía incrédulo — Es una lástima, podrías al menos arreglar mi armadura.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu armadura?

—No me vas a creer. Primero fui a buscarte a Jamiel y sólo encontré a Kiki. Los otros caballeros de bronce ya estaban allí. Shiryu me dijo que ellos habían utilizado el puente colgante, por eso llegaron antes. Yo, en cambio escalé el abismo y se me fue la hora. Para cuando llegué a la cima ya había anochecido. Así que me quedé a dormir en el castillo. No sé bien lo que pasó después pero de pronto sentí como que caía en un profundo pozo. Desperté cuando llegué al suelo. Lo raro es que vi como los pisos de tu castillo venían cayendo uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Mu se humedecieron, no sabemos si por impotencia o porque el castillo le era muy querido.

—¿Qué te pasa Mu? —Preguntó el caballo alado

—Está bien Seiya —dijo Mu pensando que en algo podría ser útil el Pegaso —. Arreglaré tu armadura si me haces un favor.

—Bueno no tengo mucho dinero, ese era mi problema desde un principio.

—¡Seiya no iba a pedirte prestado! —le contestó enojado Mu — Como si yo alguna vez te hubiera pedido dinero. Lo único que quiero es que vigiles mi casa mientras me doy un baño, no quiero que me interrumpa nadie entiendes, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

—Por supuesto Mu. Yo me quedo aquí y vigilo por ti.

Beledien.


	2. El día de Aldebaran

**Nota:** aquí les va otra vez todo el rollo de que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y todo lo que sigue.

 **UN DIA EN LA VIDA**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Aldebaran se despertó bostezando y estirando los brazos.

—Ya amaneció —decía Aldebaran todavía con los ojos cerrados —. Será mejor que me de un baño y me prepare el desayuno —. Qué bueno que Mu vigila la primera casa así no tendré mayores interrupciones.

Y así como lo pensó Aldebaran pudo tener su baño tranquilo y dirigiéndose a la cocina escuchó desde fuera de su casa.

—¿Hola hay alguien aquí?

— ¿Si?¿Quién llama? — Sacando la cabeza por la puerta

—Disculpe usted — dijo el cuestor de impuestos tragando saliva intimidado por el tamaño de Aldebaran

—¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—Trabajo para el servicio de impuestos de Grecia, he venido a hacer un inventario de sus pertenencias —El cuestor al ver el ceño fruncido del Toro añadió —, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Es esta casa suya?

Pero Aldebaran el gesto de Aldebaran no era de enojo, al contrario, era la expresión que ponía su cara cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

—¿Y cómo pasó por la casa de Mu? —pensaba Tauro — Si mis sospechas son ciertas entonces Mu también se fue de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal, ¿quién iba a penarlo de Mu? Tendré que ir a su casa a confirmarlo.

—Señor disculpe, hace rato que le estoy preguntando —dijo El hombrecillo jalando a Aldebaran de la camisa —¿dónde encuentro a la señorita Saori Kido?

—¡¿Para que busca a Atena!? —se dio la vuelta bruscamente el santo de Tauro

—Para hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo el cuestor luego de tragar saliva

—Será mejor que vaya a la casa de Mu y lo compruebe yo mismo —decía pensativo todavía Aldebaran

—Señor le estoy hablando —dijo el cuestor pensando que no era buena idea volver a llamar la atención sobre sí.

Aldebaran se volteó a verlo y el pobre cuestor sólo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con sus carpetas.

—¡Qué modales los míos! —dijo amablemente el santo de la segunda casa — Pase y tome una taza de café conmigo. Espere un momento ahora vuelvo, voy por la leche.

Aldebaran salió de su casa para preguntarle a Mu que diablos fue a pasar una persona común corriente por su casa y a comprobar sus sospechas de la supuesta noche de juerga de Mu, que era lo que realmente le interesaba.

Cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde encontró al cuestor de impuestos sentado donde lo había dejado por miedo a hacer algo que irrite a su corpulento anfitrión.

—¿Sigue usted aquí? —preguntó Aldebaran quien obviamente olvidó que tenía visitas por la discusión que tuvo con Mu.

—Usted me dijo que lo esperara aquí.

—¿Yo hice eso? ¡Ah claro! Suelo hacer eso —dijo disimulando, —, lo que pasa es que no conseguí la leche. ¿Le gusta el café? Voy por el azúcar, ya regreso.

Diciendo esto Tauro salió hacia la casa de Géminis en busca de un pco de azúcar y para contarles primero el chisme a los gemelos.

—Este tipo sí que es raro, más raro que aquel tipo semidesnudo —dijo para sí el cuestor

—¡Hola! —dijo Kiki que apareció delante del funcionario público —Me pareció escuchar que hay desayuno en esta casa.

—¡AHHH! —gritó el cuestor —¿Quien eres tú?

—Soy Kiki, ¿tú quien eres y qué haces aquí?

—El sujeto que vive aquí me invitó a desayunar, yo sólo vine a...

—¿Aldebaran te invitó? —dijo con alegría Kiki —¿Crees que también me invite a mí?

—No lo sé extraño niño, será mejor que me vaya porque se me hace tarde y tengo muchas cas por cuestionar.

—Yo no soy extrañó, tú en cambio te ves pálido y sudoroso.

—Tú lo estarías también si tuvieras un trabajo como el mío. Además yo no tengo tiempo para café. Todavía tengo que visitar muchas casas.

—Mejor para mí, así podré comerme tu ración.

Mientras Aldebaran llegó a la casa de Saga y Kanon.

—¿Saga, estás despierto?

—¡Ah no, Aldebaran! —dijo Kanon desde la puerta de su casa —No te invitaremos a desayunar con nosotros, la última vez que viniste te comiste nuestras provisiones de toda la semana y luego tuvimos que pasarla a plan de pan y agua, porque la tacaña de Saori no quiso...

—Cálmate un poco —dijo El caballero de la segunda casa —, no vine a que me invitaran a desayunar.

—¿No? —Saga se unió a la conversación.

—No, sólo quería ver si me prestaban un poco de azúcar y a conv...

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

—¡Qué carácter! Cualquiera diría como mucho, lo que pasa es que soy bajo de tórax eso es todo —explicaba Aldebaran, más que todo para sí —. Ahora no les voy a contar lo que sé. Mejor regreso con Mu porque tiene información de primera mano.

Aldebaran iba tan distraído ni vio que furtivamente se deslizaba detrás de las rocas el cuestor. Cruzó su casa y llegó hasta la casa de Aries.

—¿Mu estás vestido?

—Hola Aldebaran que haces aquí? —fue el único que respondió

—Hola Seiya, estoy buscando a Mu.

—Lo siento no puedes verlo —dijo Seiya con un tono de secretaria —. Me dijo que te dijera que no está en casa.

—No mientas Seiya, ¿cómo te va a decir eso si no está? Además yo hablé con él más temprano, no creo que haya abandonado su puesto.

—No estoy mintiendo, también me dio órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie por aquí, así que adiós.

—Mira Seiya, yo sólo quiero hablar con él un momento si me permites pasar.

—De ninguna manera te dejaré pasar.

—¡Sí me dejarás!

Para estos momentos Aldebaran sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza y era hablar con Mu, aunque bien no recordaba para que, pero ningún chico de bronce iba a impedírselo, así fue a toda carrera contra Seiya quien estaba parado tercamente en la puerta de atrás de la casa de Mu.

—¿Así que quieres pelea quieres pelea? Te la daré —se alistó el caballero de bronce

En ese justo momento los restantes cuatro chicos de bronce llegaron.

—¿Chicos que hacen aquí? —saludó Seiya que tenía peor memoria que Aldebaran

—Hola Seiya —le saludó Shun —, que bueno que te encontra...

—¡Corre Shun! —fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de Ikki

Pero demasiado tarde la embestida de Aldebaran fue a dar con los cinco chicos que ni tiempo tuvieron de hacerse a un lado. Mu sólo escucho un crujido antes de que la pared se le cayera encima.

* * *

Beledien.


	3. El día de Saga (y Kanon)

**Nota:** Que todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y que este viejo fanfic no tiene sentido.

 **El día de Saga (y Kanon)**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

En la casa de Géminis en una litera de dos pisos Saga despertó y bostezando estiró todo su cuerpo, con los pies saliendo debajo de la manta.

—Tacaña de Saori, no quiso comprarnos camas más decentes —Dijo Saga rascándose la cabeza.

Se levantó y miró a la cama de arriba. Agitó una mano en frente de la cara de Kanon, le hizo gestos y comprobó que Kanon seguía profundamente dormido.

—Bien —dijo Saga —, a ver si ahora puedo bañarme yo primero.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso, Kanon le cayó encima.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Kanon sobre Saga —. Tú siempre te acabas el agua caliente y a mí me toca bañarme con agua fría como si fuera un pingüino.

—Yo no me acabo el agua caliente —respondió Saga —, eres tú el que se queda horas encerrado. ¿Qué haces ahí adentro tanto tiempo, ¿te pones tu máscara de belleza acaso?

—No tanto como tú cuando te haces tu tratamiento de cuidado para el cabello.

—Ahora sí te pasaste copia barata —Saga comenzó a apretar el cuello a Kanon

—El que se pasó eres tú, copia pirata —Kanon tomó por el cuello a Saga

Y los gemelos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta del baño, llegando ambos al mismo tiempo y atorándose en el marco de la puerta. Fue ahí cuando empezaron a forcejear hasta que Saga se apartó y Kanon cayó de cara sobre el tapete. Finalmente Saga entró tranquilamente pasando sobre Kanon.

—Ya que no tendrás nada que hacer mientras me doy mi baño —dijo Saga Satisfecho —, podrías al menos hacer las camas.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Kanon —. Tú no me das órdenes.

—¡Ah no!

—¡No! —Kanon cruzó los brazos como protesta.

—¿Es esa tu última palabra?

—¡Sí!

—¡Entonces, ve a comprar el pan!

—¡Bien!

Saga cerró la puerta dejando a Kanon con su mal humor.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? —se dijo Kanon —¿Acabo de recibir una orden de mi obtuso hermano? Ay no, maldita sea, tendré que ir por el pan o no tendremos desayuno.

Kanon salió de su casa con dirección a la casa de Mascara Mortal.

—¿Mascara Mortal, estás despierto?

Pero Kanon no recibió contestación, por eso decidió entrar en la casa de Cáncer que parecía desierta por lo polvorienta y llena de telarañas.

—¿Mascara estás decente, puedo pasar?

Dentro de la casa Mascará Mortal yacía en el piso al lado de su cama

—¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué quiere este? —Pensaba Mascara de la Muerte —Será mejor no hacer ruido y tal vez crea que no estoy en casa a ver si así se va pronto.

Y como no había señales de vida Kanon se dirigió a la cocina para rebuscar en el refrigerador de Mascara Mortal, pero Kanon no encontró nada más que unos huevos muy raros, una botella de yogurt natural (al menos eso era lo que Kanon pensaba).

—Supongo que con esto bastará —dijo suspirando —, lástima que la casa de Camus no esté cerca, sino podría hacerme de un buen pan francés.

Kanon se fue no sin antes dejar una nota sobre la mesa de Mascara Mortal diciendo las cosas que tomó prestadas y que pensaba devolver en cuanto se hubiese hecho efectiva su mensualidad.

Kanon Regresó y encontró que Saga ya había salido del baño, más pronto de lo que acostumbraba.

—¿A que se debe este milagro?—preguntó Kanon

—Hay una araña en la ducha —dijo alarmado Saga con su bata y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza

—¿Y así pensabas apoderarte del Santuario? Ni pareces hombre —le reclamó Kanon —. Como te va a dar miedo una arañita inocente.

Kanon entró y descubrió que su inocente arañita era una tarántula Goliat de treinta centímetros de diámetro con rodillas amarillas y muy peludas.

—¡Sálvame Saga! —Kanon saltó sobre Saga

—Ahora me vas a decir que no hay que tenerle miedo —dijo Saga. A Kanon le costaba trabajo reconocer que su hermano tenía razón por esta vez.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Kanon

—No tengo idea —respondió Saga —, apenas y tuve tiempo de enjugar mi cabello, no tuve tiempo de ponerme el acondicionador —Kanon le dirigió una mirada de hastío, por eso decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿Trajiste algo para preparar el desayuno?

—Por supuesto, yo siempre obtengo mis objetivos —dijo pensando en que la tacaña de Saori les había dicho que no eran necesarios dos santos para cuidar la misma casa así que un sueldo lo dividía entre dos.

—Que bueno, porque tu otra misión es que prepares el desayuno.

—Yo ya fui a conseguir las cosas a ca…—Kanon calló, no quería decirle a Saga de dónde sacó las cosas —…casa del lechero del pueblo.

—Entonces no tendrás problema con que calientes la leche, mientras yo voy a ver como me arreglo el cabello.

Kanon fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno con las pocas provisiones que pudo conseguir.

Por su parte el cabello de Saga sin acondicionador era un desastre, Saga no conseguía dominarlo.

—Un poco más y tendré que cambiarme a la casa de Leo —refunfuñaba Saga —cómo es que Camus y Shaka mantienen su cabello en perfecto estado.

Saga arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se hizo dos trenzas largas, porque con una sola no lograba dominar su larga cabellera.

—El desayuno está listo —gritó Kanon desde la cocina masticando un pedazo de pan mientras Saga salió y Kanon casi se atoró al ver a su hermano —. No sabía que Laura Ingalls venía visitarnos...—Kanon se mataba de risa —¡ja ja ja ja!

—Cállate si no quieres ser mi hermana la cieguita —respondió Saga

—¿Saga estás despierto? —se oyó el grito de Aldebaran afuera de la casa de Géminis

—Es Aldebaran, ¿ahora qué haremos? —dijo Saga

—Rápido, esconde el desayuno mientras yo salgo y voy a ver que quiere —dijo Kanon corriendo hacia la puerta

—Bien.

Saga corrió despavorido y cubrió la mesa con un largo mantel y luego oyó a su hermano

—¡Ah no, Aldebaran! —dijo Kanon desde la puerta de su casa —No te invitaremos a desayunar con nosotros, la última vez que viniste te comiste nuestras provisiones de toda la semana y luego tuvimos que pasarla a plan de pan y agua, porque la tacaña de Saori no quiso...

—Cálmate un poco —dijo El caballero de la segunda casa —, no vine a que me invitaran a desayunar.

—¿No? —Saga se unió a la conversación.

—No, sólo quería ver si me prestaban un poco de azúcar y a conv...

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

Aldebaran se fue refunfuñando.

—Menos mal que ya se fue —dijo Kanon secando su frente con el reverso de su mano — ¿Dónde está el desayuno?

—Aquí —dijo Saga destapando la mesa

—Bien es hora de comer.

Su desayuno más bien era frugal, consistía de huevos revueltos yogurt y un poco de cereal que Kanon había encontrado en una caja olvidada.

—¿De dónde habrá salido semejante monstruo? —preguntó Kanon refiriéndose a la tarántula

—No lo sé, pero que se hace a mí que es cosa de Mascara Mortal o de Milo —respondió Saga —. A ellos les gustan ese tipo de alimañas.

—No creo, Mascara Mortal no estaba en su casa.

—¿Para qué fuiste a su casa? –preguntó Saga.

—Yo para nada, sólo pasé por allí.

—Estos huevos están muy raros —dijo Saga masticando los huevos revueltos —. Mejor comienzo por el yogurt y el cereal.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Kanon que los había probado —. Es la última vez que tomo cosas de la casa de Mascara Mortal.

—¡Tomaste la comida de la casa de Mascara Mortal! —dijo Saga escupiendo la leche—Con razón tiene este sabor a agrio.

— Pero era el que estaba más cerca, no querrías que fuera hasta el pueblo por el pan, para cuando regresara sería la hora del almuerzo. Y no es sabor a agrio, es yogurt natural, para tu información.

—Es leche agria, quien sabe de que década la tenía guardada en su refrigerador. Si hasta tiene cositas verdes.

—Yo pensé que eran chispas de limón o chirimoya –respondió Kanon -. A lo mejor por eso ni Máscara se los comió-

—Y no quiero ni averiguar de que eran los huevos con los que preparaste el revuelto.

—Bueno, cualquiera se equivoca de vez en cuando.

—No Kanon, tú te equivocas por todos.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo por lo menos traigo algo de comer, no me gasto la mensualidad en acondicionador para el cabello.

—No compraría tanto si tú no te lo acabaras.

—Hola ¿hay alguien en casa? —Se asomó por la puerta el hombre del traje gris

—¡¿Qué quiere?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon

—Nada —dijo nervioso el cuestor de impuestos —, yo sólo quería saber dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Saori Kido.

—¿Para qué quiere saber? —preguntó muy alterado Saga, pero luego tuvo un presentimiento —, digo ¿para qué la quiere después de todo? —preguntó en un tono más calmado.

—Pues verá señor, trabajo para la oficina de impuestos y quisiera saber...

—¡Ah por supuesto! —siguió Kanon en un tono más amable comprendiendo el repentino cambio de su gemelo —. Sí, sabemos dónde está, siga derecho subiendo todas las gradas que encuentre.

—Sí, si quiere le hacemos un mapa —dijo Saga muy amablemente

—No se preocupen creo que con sus instrucciones basta. Una pregunta más, ¿es esta casa suya?

—La casa no —dijo Saga moviendo la cabeza a los lados —. Nada de lo que ve aquí nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de la señorita Saori Kido.

—Sí, y no sólo la casa sino que también tiene un templo más grande allá arriba —añadió Kanon

—Gracias han sido ustedes muy amables. Hasta luego caballeros.

—Adiós —se despidieron sonrientes los gemelos

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas furtivas y de complicidad.

Dos casas más abajo, en la casa de Aries para se exactos. Mu apenas recuperaba la consciencia ayudado por Shiryu, quien era el único que había podido saltar a tiempo y evitar la embestida de Aldebaran.

—¿Mu, estás bien? —dijo Shiryu retirando algunos escombros de la cabeza del santo de Aries.

—Creo que sí —dijo Mu poniéndose de pie —. Considerando que una pared cayó en mi cabeza.

—Mu nunca creí verte en esas fachas —dijo el dragón al observar a Mu de pies a cabeza

Mu hizo lo mismo y comenzó a sonrojarse

—No mires Shun —dijo Ikki que se había puesto en pié y ayudaba a su hermano. Al ver al caballero de la primera casa solamente atinó a cubrirle los ojos a Shun con la mano.

—¿Que no mire qué? —dijo Shun tratando de mirar

—A Mu desnudo —puntualizó Hyoga

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Shun

—Ahí —señaló el chico ruso

—¡Hyoga no le digas! —le reprochó Ikki

—Bueno, ¡basta ya! —dijo Mu recogiendo un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba —Si me permiten voy a vestirme, pues por lo visto no podré terminar mi baño hoy.

—¡Que Carácter! —se quejó Ikki

—Mira quien lo dice —dijo Hyoga

—Chicos no empiecen de nuevo, que estamos aquí por su culpa —reclamó Shiryu —. Miren al pobre Seiya

En verdad el pobre Seiya todavía se encontraba incrustado en una de las paredes de la casa de Aries, y Aldebaran con sus cuernos clavados en una enorme piedra que parecía haber sido parte de la pared que le cayó a Mu.

—¿Alguien puede ayudarme a sacar mis cuernos de aquí? —pedía ayuda el caballero de Tauro

—Yo te ayudo Aldebaran —fue diligente Shun

Mientras Ikki y Hyoga se entretenían lanzando piedritas a la cabeza de Seiya.

—Oye borrico con alas, despierta de una vez —decía Ikki

—Ya basta Ikki, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí —le reprendió Shiryu

—Como quieras salamandra sobrealimentada —Dijo Ikki

—Y deja de poner apodos a todos, pavo ahumado —dijo Hyoga

—Como tú ordenes, patito feo —siguió el Fénix

—¿Seiya, estás bien? —decía Shiryu agitando al Pegaso, y hasta se podía escuchar a los pajaritos volando alrededor de la cabeza del Pegaso —. Dinos ¿qué te pasó?

—Lo que pasó fue que este asno alado no me dejó entrar en la casa de Mu —dijo El santo de la segunda casa una vez que se puso en pie

—Dinos Seiya ¿por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que Aldebaran puede venir aquí cuando quiera —pregunto el Dragón

—¡Habla de una vez! — dijo Ikki dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Seiya

—No fue mi culpa —comenzó Seiya —. Mu me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie.

—Pero yo no soy nadie —dijo Aldebaran

—Mu te habrá pedido que vigiles su casa unos momentos, pero eso no significaba que también le negaras el paso a Aldebaran que iba de salida —añadió Hyoga

—¿Aldebaran iba de salida? —dijo Seiya

—¿Qué pensabas, que quería entrar al santuario? —Ikki como siempre al borde perder la paciencia —Por todos los dioses Seiya, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, ¿todavía no distingues entre entrar y salir?

—Parece que no —se burló Hyoga —. Tendrías que ver plaza Sésamo más seguido.

—O el mundo de Elmo —prosiguió Shiryu con las burlas

—Oye a mí me gusta ver Elmo por las tardes —dijo Shun para cantar luego —. Con su crayón y su pez dorado….

—Shun no me avergüences delante de todos —dijo Ikki colocando una mano sobre su rostro

—Bueno ya sabemos porque estaba Seiya aquí, pero díganme ¿por qué vinieron ustedes? —preguntó Aldebaran

—Es que es algo largo de contar —dijo Shiryu desviando la mirada

—Sí, yo preferiría decirte en otro lugar —dijo Hyoga

—Entonces vamos a mi casa, después de todo está más ordenada que la casa de Mu —Habló Aldebaran —¿cuándo aprenderá a ser más ordenado? Yo siempre le digo que hay que colocar las cosas en su lugar.

—¡Ya te oí Aldebaran! —se oyó la voz de Mu desde el interior de su casa —Cuando salga vamos a arreglar cuentas tú y yo.

—¡Mejor nos vamos! —Aldebaran tomó a los chicos de bronce de las manos y se los llevó a su casa.

* * *

Beledien.


	4. El día de Máscara Mortal

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya son míos son de Kurumada, y todo lo demás que ya saben de memoria

 **El día de Mascara Mortal.**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

En la cuarta casa de Cáncer Mascara Mortal dormía en el piso al lado de su cama.

Un ahora más tarde Mascara Mortal seguía durmiendo hasta que oyó una voz.

—¿Mascara Mortal, estás despierto? —era Kanon entrando a la casa de Cáncer.

Mascara Mortal se quedó quieto. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior y no sabía ni cómo llegó hasta su casa, solamente sabe que no quiere ver a nadie.

—¿Mascara estás decente, puedo pasar? —El tono amable de Saga no le gustaba nada, o a lo mejor era Kanon, difícil saber y le importaba poco a estas alturas.

—¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué quiere este? —Pensaba Mascara de la Muerte —Será mejor no hacer ruido y tal vez crea que no estoy en casa a ver si así se va pronto.

Y tal como lo pensó, Kanon se fue de su casa sin dejar de husmear un poco por la cocina.

—¡Mi cabeza! Maldito Milo —se quejaba el caballero de Cáncer —, es la última vez que hago apuestas con él. Al menos ya se fue uno de los gemelos. A decir verdad no sé cómo se soportan entre sí.

Claro, Máscara pensaba eso sin considerar que él tampoco era el sujeto más llevadero del Santuario.

Cáncer intentó estirarse y levantar la cabeza, cuando algo le dio en la frente.

—¡Ay! ¡Quién puso esta cosa aquí! —dijo Mascara de la muerte con la mano en la frente —Ah sí, es mi cama, como fui a parar en este lugar. Bueno lo mejor será dormir un poco hasta la hora del almuerzo, o la cena, lo que llegue.

Máscara intento recuperar el sueño, pero no lo consigue, de pronto había demasiado ruido en la casa de Aries, y para su sorpresa en la casa de Leo.

—Yo pensé que Mu era un tipo tranquilo —pensaba revolviéndose en su cama —, sin embargo sus gritos se oyen hasta aquí. Que bueno que no lo tengo de vecino, aunque los gemelos no son mejor, tengo que escuchar sus gritos en estéreo, y ¿qué estará haciendo ese gato sobrealimentado de Aioria? ¿Por qué no se callan de una vez?

Máscara tomó la determinación de encontrar un trozo de algodón para sus oídos, al no encontrar ninguno, usó un viejo calcetín que encontró en un cajón.

—Así está mejor, ahora podré dormir.

Pero lo que para MM fue un instante que cerró los ojos (Pero en realidad ya era medio día) de pronto sintió que alguien le sacudía violentamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada atónita de una persona ajena al santuario.

—Ya despertó, que bueno. Pensé que le había pasado algo —dijo el Cuestor de Impuestos —ya estaba por llamar a una ambulancia.

—Cómo se atreve a despertarme, ¿con quién cree que está hablando? —Mascara no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido en medio de su sueño reparador

—Pues como le hablaba y usted no despertaba, pensé que algo malo podría haberle pasado —dijo el Cuestor de impuestos

—Oiga hable más alto, no logro escuchar nada de lo dice.

—¡QUE QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTO!

—¡OIGA NO ME GRITE QUE NO SOY SORDO! —Mascara estaba a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que recordó algo —¡oh! ya me acordé, —quitándose los trozos de calcetín de las orejas —. Ahora sí puedo oír, dígame ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED QUE SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME!?

Aterrorizado el cuestor solamente atinó a decir

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, estoy buscando a Saori Kido.

—¿Y los otros lo dejaron pasar? —bufó el santo del cangrejo

—Sí.

—Bueno si los otros, que son más responsables que yo, lo dejaron pasar no hay problema, puede usted irse y no haga ruido por que no respondo.

—Si señor, con gusto señor, adiós señor.

Y el pobre cuestor de impuestos se fue a toda marcha pensando.

—Que bueno que pude salir de esa casa tan tenebrosa, este tipo si parecía peligroso, ojalá la próxima casa esté habitada por alguien más civilizado.

—¡Pero que manera de molestar a la gente decente! —rezongó Mascara Mortal —Mejor vuelvo a la cama y me levanto para la hora de la cena.

Pero en ese momento.

—¡Mascara Mortal, ahora sí que te pasaste! Sal de ahí y recoge a tu alimaña —irrumpió Saga más furioso que un toro

—Sí, no la queremos en nuestra casa —le siguió Kanon

—Ahora ¿qué les pasa a estos dos payasos? —Máscara ahora estaba confundido y solamente atinó a cubrirse con la manta.

—¡Máscara Mortal, ha llegado tu fin! —dijo Saga arrebatándole a Máscara la manta.

Cáncer admitió sentir miedo ese momento, pero luego de ver a Saga su miedo cambió por otro sentimiento más agradable

—¡Ja ja ja, Saga me encanta tu nuevo peinado!

—Es por tu culpa que estoy así —dijo Saga aún más molesto

—Saga dile de una vez que se lleve a su bicho —llegó Kanon —, no lo queremos en nuestra casa.

—¿De qué me están hablando ustedes dos, producción en serie? —El buen humor de Máscara de la muerte se acabó

—No te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de que hablamos —dijo Saga

—Mira, si es por lo de anoche, Milo y yo ya les explicamos que la fiesta era sólo para personas cuyos nombres empezaban con M.

—¿De qué fiesta hablas? No nos cambies el tema —Kanon comenzaba a impacientarse

—Sí, y mejor empiezas a sacar de mi casa a esa mascota tuya —Saga se estremecía nada más de acordarse

—Yo no tengo mascotas, el único que tiene ese hobby es Milo vayan y díganle a él, yo sólo quiero dormir.

—¡Ah no, vendrás a nuestra casa y te llevarás a esa horrible araña! —Kanon comenzó a jalonear al caballero de la cuarta casa

—¡No y no! ¡Nadie me sacará de mi cama, entienden! —Mascara mortal se liberó de Kanon y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas arrebujándose en su cama —. Así que mejor búsquense a otro.

—¿Con que no te sacaremos de la cama verdad? —Dijo Saga con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro —Ven Kanon.

—Sí, Saga —Asintió Kanon

—¿Qué se proponen ustedes dos? —dijo Mascara mirando de reojo mientras se cubría medio rostro con la manta.

—Ahora verás —decía Saga mientras tomaba un extremo de la cama

—¡Feliz aterrizaje! —dijo Kanon imitando a su hermano

Ambos levantaron la cama del caballero de la cuarta casa y la lanzaron escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Géminis.

Un poco más temprano en la casa de Tauro

—¡Oh miren! Kiki vino a visitarme —Dijo contento Aldebaran

—Pero si tu me invitaste a desayunar en tu casa, ¿no te acuerdas? —el aprendiz de Mu no podía creer la mala memoria del toro

—¿Te invité a desayunar? Pero si ya es la hora del almuerzo —dijo Aldebaran — ¿Por qué no estás con Mu?

—Creo que mi maestro está algo enfadadillo conmigo —dijo Kiki mirando a los chicos de bronce

—¿Por qué? —dijo Aldebaran —Si eres un niño tan bueno

—Porque cuando estaba realizando un ejercicio... —intentó explicar Kiki, pero fue interrumpido

—Ya sabes cómo son los niños —Shiryu habló rápidamente —, siempre haciendo travesuras, pero no lo hacen con maldad.

—Hablando de travesuras me acordé de algo —dijo el caballero de la segunda casa

—Que raro —dijo Ikki

—¡Sh! —recibió un codazo de Shun

—¿Quieren ver lo que me llegó ayer junto con las bananas que me enviaron desde el Brasil? —Aldebaran se mostró emocionado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntaron los santos de bronce con curiosidad

—¡Esto! —dijo El toro sacando una caja —¿No son adorables?

—¡Sálvame hermano! —Shun salto a los brazos de Ikki como cuando era un niño

—¡Aldebaran que haces con esa cosa! —dijo Shiryu que había saltado al igual que Shun a los brazos de Hyoga

—¿Sólo hay una? —Miró extrañado Aldebaran dentro de la caja —Que raro, ayer eran dos.

—¡Que eran dos de esas cosas! —dijo Hyoga igual de consternado que los otros

—Sí, creo que vivían en los bananos que me enviaron, pensé en dárselos a Milo como presente, para que deje ir con ellos a su fiesta.

—Pues dáselos de una vez y quítalos de nuestra vista —dijo Ikki quien aunque no lo admitiría estaba igual de asustado que los otros

—¿Qué te pasa Ikki, te asustan las arañas? —dijo Hyoga al sentir el miedo del Fénix

—No tanto como a ti —respondió Ikki

—Sí… bueno. —dijo Hyoga que como en raras ocasiones no tenía una respuesta para el fénix —¿No sienten como que olvidamos algo?

—Cierto, dejamos Seiya tirado en las ruinas de la casa de Mu —dijo Shun todavía en los brazos de Ikki

—¡Pero que buenos amigos tengo! —se quejó Seiya desde la puerta

—¿Seiya, estás bien? —preguntó un poco tarde Shun

—Gracias por preocuparse chicos —respondió en tono sarcástico el Pegaso

—De nada —dijo desfachatadamente Ikki

—Tú lo hubieras hecho por nosotros —siguió Hyoga

—Ahora tendré que buscar a mi otra amiguita —dijo Aldebaran —. ¿Me ayudan?

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Hyoga, Recibiendo un codazo de Shiryu —¿Cómo crees que no te vamos a ayudar?

—Habla por ti, congelador portátil —Ikki no estaba dispuesto a ceder por nada

—¿No me ayudarás? —amenazó Aldabaran con su puño a Ikki

—Si lo pides tan amablemente, claro que te ayudo —dijo Ikki rectificando

Y los caballeros comenzaron a buscar a la tarántula, claro que Seiya se perdió esa parte de la conversación y no sabía bien lo que buscaba y no se atrevía a preguntar por temor a seguir siendo el blanco de las continuas burlas de sus compañeros.

—Pues no está en esta casa —dijo Shun

—Gracias a Dios —Hyoga hizo la señal de la cruz

—Entonces pudo haber ido a la casa de Mu o de Saga y Kanon —infirió el Dragón

—¿Voluntarios para ir a la casa de Mu? —Preguntó Aldebaran

Y nada se escucho, era obvio, después del desastre que habían armado en la casa del Carnero, ninguno se atrevería a molestar de nuevo a Mu, quien era muy paciente pero cuando lo hacían enojar era mejor esconderse bajo tierra.

—Mejor vamos donde Saga primero —propuso Shiryu

Y los cinco chicos de bronce, Aldebaran y Kiki se fueron a la casa de Saga y Kanon y al no encontrarlos decidieron buscar por su cuenta. Aldebaran y Kiki buscaron en la cocina, Ikki y Shun buscaron en la entrada, Hyoga y Shiryu buscaron en el dormitorio y

Seiya buscó en el baño.

Kiki quien no había comido hasta ese momento, vio los platos con huevos revueltos sin comer, sin pensarlo dos veces se los comió de golpe, pensando que Saga y Kanon debían ser los peores cocineros del mundo, pero en fin, su hambre era más grande.

—Sería bueno que alguien mencionara alguna vez lo que estamos buscando —decía Seiya corriendo la cortina de la ducha

Cuando de pronto, una cosa peluda con ocho patas le cayó a Seiya en al cabeza.

Se tocó la cabeza para quitarse la cosa de encima pero ésta se aferró con fuerza a su cabeza. Seiya giró su cabeza y en el espejo pudo ver que la enorme tarántula estaba enredada en su cabellera.

—¡AUXILIO, QUÍTENME A ESTE MONSTRUO DE ENCIMA! —Seiya salió despavorido del lugar

—¿La encontraste? —Aldebaran dijo feliz —¡Qué bueno! Dámela Seiya.

Pero Seiya seguía corriendo sin dirección, los otros chicos y Aldebaran sólo atinaron a seguirlo. Seiya se disponía a salir de la casa de Géminis por la parte de atrás cuando.

—¡SAGA, KANON, ME LAS PAGARAN CARO! —Fue lo último que se oyó de Máscara mientras iba escaleras abajo

—¡Corre Shun! —Se escuchó de Ikki

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Máscara Mortal cama y todo ya se había estrellado contra Seiya y los demás caballeros, esta vez ni Shiryu tuvo tiempo de saltar.

La escena era patética, Seiya estaba de nuevo incrustado en la pared, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban desparramados por el piso como pinos de bowling, Aldebaran había dejado un hueco con su forma en la misma pared donde estaba Seiya y MM estaba debajo de lo que alguna vez fue su cama.

—¡Chuza! —Kanon celebró

—No te rías todavía, creo que exageramos la nota. Mira como quedó nuestra casa —dijo Saga al ver cuando el polvo se disipó

—A Saori no le va a gustar nada —dijo Kanon

—Nada, pero nadita —acabó Saga

* * *

Beledien.


	5. El día de Aioria

**Nota:** Masami Kurumada Sensei es el creador de Saint Seiya y mí solamente me pertenece una figurita que compré hace tiempo del caballero Dragón, nada más.

 **El día de Aioria**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Aioria se abrió los ojos y comenzó a bostezar mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando.

—Tuve un sueño tan raro anoche. Soñé que Milo y Máscara de la Muerte eran envenados y Marin vino a mi casa preparar el desayuno. Creo que es la última vez que veo Master Chef antes de dormir. Como si a Marin le gustara cocinar.

Se levantó adormilado todavía y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Vio a la amazona de plata durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días Marin —dijo todavía bostezando mientras se sentó en la otra silla sin darse cuenta de quién estaba junto a él, pero unos instantes después de sacudirse la cabeza y frotarse los ojos

—¿Y Marin qué hace aquí? No recuerdo que viniera —Aioria pensaba agarrándose de la barbilla y frunciendo el entrecejo buscando una explicación lógica —¡Ya sé! Seguramente vino a disculparse por nuestra pelea de anoche. Claro que no iba dejarla ir sola a esa fiesta, vaya excusa que me dio —Leo se puso a imitar a Marin —, que sólo las personas cuyo nombre comienza con M pueden ir. Seguro que no había tal, sólo quería ponerme celoso, y como vio que no caí en su trampa ahora quiere disculparse preparándome el desayuno. Bueno será mejor no echar a perder esta oportunidad y regreso a mi cama para que traiga el desayuno a la cama.

Típico egocentrismo de un leo y una fluida imaginación dieron paso a esta absurda conclusión, sobre todo porque el santo de la quinta casa ni se le ocurrió que los dormidos no hacen el desayuno, a menos que sean sonámbulos.

Aioria se apresuró a regresar a su cama muy contento y pensaba en qué le gustaría de desayuno. Pero pasó el tiempo y Marin no vino por eso Aioria empezó a preocuparse aunque a decir verdad era más hambre y unas expectativas muy altas sobre la comida.

—¿Qué estará haciendo que le toma tanto tiempo preparar? Me muero de hambre, ¿por qué no viene de una vez, que no sabe que a este paso será la hora del almuerzo? Será mejor que vaya a la cocina a ver que pasa.

Aioria se levantó con el dolor de su corazón y fue a la cocina a ver qué era lo demoraba su desayuno. Vio que la amazona seguía en la misma posición en que la dejo, totalmente dormida sobre la silla.

Por un momento Aioria se preocupó pensando que si era para preparar el desayuno la amazona debería tener otro motivo para estar en su casa por eso puso una mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera y le habló

—Marin, ¿qué vas a preparar de desayunar?

Marin se despertó y abrió un ojo, gesto que no fue percibido por Aioria porque ella llevaba su máscara.

—Aioria, hola —Dijo Marín tapándose la boca durante el bostezo —¿qué me dijiste, que ya está listo el desayuno?

—Es lo que quiero saber, ¿dónde está mi desayuno?

—Y yo cómo voy a saber, esta es tu casa ¿no?

—Sí, pero se supone que tú ibas a prepararme el desayuno a modo de disculpa por lo de ayer

—¡Qué yo iba a hacer qué!

—Pues prepararme el desayuno, ¿no es para eso que viniste hasta aquí?

—¿Cuándo dije que yo iba a hacerte el desayuno? —Marin se mostró naturalmente enojada por este comentario —Mira Aioria yo no tengo la menor intención de cocinarte nada.

—¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la amazona.

—Anoche se me hizo tarde.

—¿Tarde? Te marchaste como a las ocho luego de que me contarás de los planes de Máscara Mortal.

—Por lo que hiciste un gran escándalo.

—¿Te parece poco que vayas a una fiesta y no me quieras llevar?

—Ya te expliqué que era solamente para los que tienen un nombre que comience con la letra M.

—Y por eso te fuiste con Máscara, y no quieres que me enoje.

—Pero no fuimos solos —explicó la amazona —, Milo fue con nosotros.

—¡Milo!

—Ya estás gritando de nuevo.

Y así comenzó una nueva discusión que duró horas, en eso no vieron al asustado cuestor de impuesto que se deslizó sin hacer ruido por la casa de Leo, porque sabía que es mejor no inmiscuirse en problemas de pareja.

Un poco más lejos, en la casa de Aries para ser exactos, luego de que los chicos de bronce y Aldebaran huyeran como conejos asustados, Mu, ya vestido seguía de mal humor.

—Mi casa está en ruinas, es la última vez que le pido un favor a Seiya, por más sencillo que este sea —Mu miraba tristemente a su alrededor —y mi castillo en Jamiel no debe estar mejor, pero cuando agarre a Kiki, va a ver lo que es un entrenamiento en serio. Y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar que hay de desayunar.

Mu refunfuñaba un rato pero luego recordó que él tampoco había comido nada desde la mañana.

—Al menos el lugar del refrigerador quedo a salvo de esos trogloditas.

Mu se acercó al refrigerador y cuando lo abrió descubrió que estaba totalmente vacío.

—Pero ¿qué pasó? Ayer estaba lleno. Ya sé, el idiota de Seiya ha de haberse comido todo mientras estaba en la tina, pero esto no se queda así ahora mismo va a ver como le arreglo la armadura.

Mu se teletransportó hasta la casa de Tauro, buscó Seiya y a los demás pero la casa estaba vacía, para aumentar su contrariedad. De pronto vio la caja de bananas de Aldebaran.

—Una banana no me caería mal, después de todo, Aldebaran acostumbra sacar comida de mi casa sin mi permiso.

Mu abrió la caja de bananas pero para su sorpresa no encontró banana alguna, sino que en lugar de eso, vio a una enorme y peluda tarántula que al verse molestada en su sueño saltó sobre la cara de Mu.

—¡AAAH! ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO! —Mu salió corriendo con los ojos desorbitados por el susto

Mu en su desesperación intentó teletransportarse, pero lo hace junto con la tarántula, que se aferraba con sus ochos sobre la lustrosa cabellera del santo de Aries. Con la concentración hecha añicos, Mu se materializó brevemente en la casa de Dokho, Afrodita, Camus, Shaka y terminó en la casa de Aioros porque una pared se interpuso en su camino. La tarántula un poco más inteligente saltó antes de recibir el impacto.

—Aldebaran me las pagará —alcanzó a decir el carnero antes de caer inconsciente con pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza

—Mu, ¿estás bien? —dijo Aioros al momento en que le echaba un balde agua fría al carnero dorado.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Ahogarme?

—Yo solamente quería ayudar —dijo Sagitario en tono ofendido —Pareciera que te has despertado con muy mal humor.

—Discúlpame Aioros, no estoy enojado contigo —respondió Mu mirando al piso —. Es solo que he empezado mal el día, y gracias a Seiya la cosas han ido empeorando.

Aioros se dispuso a hablar pero una explosión que vino de la casa de Capricornio interrumpió a los dos santos de oro.

—Ese ruido vino de la casa de Shura —dijo Aioros —. Vamos Mu, vamos a ver qué fue lo que le pasó.

Renuente Mu siguió a Aioros, y es que con su mal día Mu solamente quería quedarse donde nadie lo encuentre, pero luego Shura era un buen sujeto, no daba muchos problemas y también sentía curiosidad de saber lo que le había sucedido.

Mientras más abajo, en la casa de Saga y Kanon.

—Responde Seiya, vamos, reacciona —Aldebaran abofeteaba a Seiya con una mano mientras los suspendía en el aire con la otra.

—No creo que sea la mejor manera de hacerlo volver en sí —dijo Shun mirando preocupado

—Yo creo que está bien —contestó Ikki —, Seiya es como un televisor viejo, sólo necesita de unos golpes para componerlo.

—Ahora entiendo porque llaman a los televisores la caja idiota —observó Hyoga

—Pobre Seiya, recibió dos impactos de lleno hoy —lamentó Shiryu

—Por lo menos amortiguó el golpe —dijo Kiki contento

—Para algo tenía que servir el chico —Hyoga puntualizó

—Mascara Mortal no estarás enfadado —comentó Saga levantando del piso al caballero de Cáncer

—Además nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar enfadados contigo —dijo campechanamente Kanon

—Pero si todavía no entiendo de que diablos me están hablando —dijo el caballero de la cuarta casa

—No te hagas el inocente —se enojó Saga —¿quién más podría haber escondido una tarántula en el baño de nuestra casa?

—Esto se está poniendo bueno —se relamió el Fénix

—Ikki por favor —reprendió Andrómeda a su hermano

—Creo que Mascara Mortal dice la verdad —interrumpió Aldebaran sintiendo algo de culpa

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —Kanon hizo callar al caballero de Tauro —, además ¿que hacías en nuestra casa?

—Eso, ¿no te dijimos que te fueras? —su gemelo habló

—Es que tenía que buscar algo —Aldebaran se puso a mover con el pie las piedrecillas de las ruinas de la casa de Géminis

—¡La comida! —exclamó Kanon —Te dije que la ocultaras Saga.

Saga y Kanon fueron corriendo a su casa y vieron que sus platos ya estaban vacíos.

—Aldebaran eres el colmo, aprovechas que no estamos en casa para comerte todo lo que encuentras —le reprendió Saga al toro

—Si yo no comí nada —se defendió el caballero levantando las manos a la altura de su rostro —, el que se comió su desayuno fue Kiki.

—Ji ji, Es que tenía hambre, y como no estaba nadie en casa creí que no querrían que se eche a perder —dijo el Apendix sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro

—Bueno en realidad tampoco pensaba comer aquel revoltijo que hizo Kanon —Saga se suavizó al ver al pequeño.

—Sí, ni siquiera yo quise comerlo —añadió Kanon —. ¿No te pareció que estaba un poco raro Kiki?

—No —dijo el aprendiz de caballero —. Mu tampoco es un gran cocinero.

—Pero volviendo al tema —recordó Saga —¿qué era lo que buscabas en nuestra casa Aldebaran?

—Pues buscaba a mi mascota —dijo tácitamente Tauro

—¿Cómo es tu mascota, la puedes describir? —preguntó con real curiosidad Máscara de la Muerte

—Claro, es peluda, tiene seis lindos ojitos rojos, y ocho patitas que son un amor —Se podían ver corazoncitos en los ojos del enorme caballero, aunque a decir verdad las miradas de los caballeros de Géminis mostraban todo lo contrario

—Así que tú fuiste el de la bromita —dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon

—¿QUE? ¡POR CULPA DE ESTE BUEY DE YUNTA ME HICIERON RODAR ESCALERAS ABAJO! —Se exaltó también Mascara de la Muerte, víctima de los acontecimientos —¡PERO ESTA ME LA PAGAN ME OYERON!

Saga y Kanon comenzaron a retroceder

—Mejor nos vamos de aquí, la cosa se va a poner fea — Aldebaran cargó a Seiya y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, porque a pesar de lo que cree la mayoría Aldebaran es inteligente, más que lo que algunos piensan —. Creo que es hora de llevarle a Milo sus nuevos amigos.

—Me gusta tu nuevo peinado Saga —comento Ikki que no quería perder la oportunidad —, es muy campirano

y el Fénix se fue corriendo detrás de los chicos de bronce poniéndose fuera del alcance de los gemelos y el cangrejo.

* * *

Beledien.


	6. El día de Shaka

**Nota.** Masami Kurumada Sensei es el creador de Saint Seiya, Toeie de algunos personajes no tan afortunados y este fanfic es solamenteuno muy viejo que intento arreglar.

 **El día de Shaka.**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Shaka se despertó, pero todavía no abría los ojos. Al menos es lo que cualquiera creería porque se levantó de su extraña cama con forma de flor de loto, dio unos pasos al frente hasta que chocó contra una pared.

—¡Auch! —Shaka abrió los ojos por el golpe —¿Quién puso esta pared ahí?

Cualquiera podría pensar que Shaka es sonámbulo, pero nadie tenía pruebas, porque nadie sabía con certeza si estaba despierto o dormido. Generalmente lo que se decía en el santuario es que el santo de Virgo solía tener los sueños más extraños, como cuando soñaba que era la reencarnación de Buda.

—Será mejor que haga mis deberes rápido así podré tomar una siesta antes del almuerzo —se dijo Shaka que sí parecía estar despierto.

Shaka fue a la cocina y toma un raro té de jazmines. Cerró los ojos un instante, para descansar la vista según él y se quedó inmóvil con las manos sujetando su tacita de té.

Pasó un largo intervalo de tiempo, que fue aprovechado por el cuestor para pasar sin hacer ruido, porque pensó que era mejor no molestar a los que cuidaban las casas del santuario. Shaka seguía inmóvil hasta que alguien interrumpió su sueñ… es decir meditación.

—Shaka creo que me estoy volviendo loco —Entró corriendo el rejuvenecido Dokho —, vi a Mu corriendo por mi casa sin rumbo y gritando algo que no pude entender que era —pero Shaka seguía inmutable —. Shaka ¿no me oyes?

—Así como la oruga se vuelve mariposa, las cosas se transforman en algo superior —respondió Shaka sin siquiera abrir los ojos

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Dokho todavía sin acostumbrarse a la extraña forma de hablar de Shaka —No veo como pueda ser para bien el que Mu se vuelva loco.

—Nada permanece en el tiempo, somos sólo granos de arena en el vasto desierto del universo.

—Shaka creo que no entiendes todavía, estoy hablando de Mu, nuestro amigo. Creo que necesita...

—¡AYUDAAAA! —se materializó Mu delante de ellos para desaparecer en el acto

—¡Ahí está! —dijo Libra —¿lo acabas de ver Shaka?

—Dokho querido amigo, ¿no quieres una taza de té? —dijo Shaka abriendo los ojos finalmente

—Shaka estoy hablando en serio —refunfuñó Dokho —. Además creo que ese té que tomas tiene algo raro.

—Qué tonterías dices Dokho, mi té no tiene nada raro.

—Eso quiere decir que el raro eres tú —concluyó Dokho.

—Bueno Dokho, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —naturalmente este comentario fue del desagrado del santo de la sexta casa —llegas y te pones a gritar.

—Que yo no grité, fue Mu.

—Mu puede cuidarse así mismo. Además interrumpes mis meditaciones con tu constante charla que no llega a nada —Shaka volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Pero Shaka.

—Hasta mañana Dokho.

—Eres un caso perdido —Dokho sacudió la cabeza —Yo mejor voy a buscara Mu.

Mientras Aldebaran y los chicos de Bronce llegaron a la casa de Cáncer.

—¡Oh! Olvidé a mi otra amiga tarántula en casa —recordó de repente Aldebaran —, pero no quiero pasar por donde están esos tres.

—No te preocupes Aldebaran —ofreció rápidamente su ayuda Kiki —, yo me teletransporto y traigo a tu amiguita, sólo dime donde está

—Está en la caja de bananas, pero no abras la caja se molestan mucho cuando interrumpen su sueño —le advirtió Tauro

—Eso me recuerda a Shaka —dijo con gran alegría el cisne —. Harían buena dupla.

—Cierto, es muy quisquilloso, por eso Ikki terminó pasando el año nuevo en uno de los infiernos —recordó el dragón

—Sí, no pude ir a la fiesta del santuario por culpa de ese demente que cree que es el mismo Buda —Ikki recordó un viejo rencor

—Ikki no creo que sea muy sabio de tu parte vengarte de Shaka, loco o no todavía es un caballero muy peligroso —dijo sabiamente el Dragón

—Sí, no quiero que vuelvas al infierno hermano —Shun comenzó a llorar

—¿Ya ves lo que hiciste Shiryu? Hiciste llorar a Shun —Ikki se enfureció nuevamente

—A decir verdad no hace falta mucho para lograrlo —dijo Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cálmate Shun —dijo Ikki reconfortando a Shun con un tierno abrazo —, ya verás cómo les irá al lagarto sobrealimentado y al palmípedo congelado.

—Pero si no fue nuestra culpa —se quejó Hyoga

—Tú fuiste el que empezó todo —Shiryu habló

—Y lo terminaré si no se callan —amenazó nuevamente el Fénix

—¡Aquí está! —Kiki se materializó en medio de los chicos de bronce levantando al caja evitando así que las cosas lleguen a mayores —¿No son lindas las tarántulas?

—¡Ay no! creo que habrá otro Milo en el santuario —El cisne Hyoga se estremeció ante la idea

—Siempre empiezan con las mascotas y luego con las chicas —Reflexionó el Dragón Shiryu

—Bueno vamos a buscar a Milo —Dijo Aldebaran sin darle importancia a los comentarios de los caballeros de bronce

Más abajo se escuchaba la pelea entre Mascara Mortal Saga y Kanon. Y a lo lejos se veían luces de colores saliendo del maltrecho techo de la casa de los gemelos y de lo que quedó de la tercera casa, el viento se lo llevó.

Finalmente los chicos de bronce y Tauro llegaron a la casa de Aioria.

—Hola, ¿molestamos? —saludó alegre Aldebaran

—¿Qué quieres Aldebaran? —respondió Aioria — No es un buen momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices, gatito? —Ikki preguntó con malicia —. ¿Te has portado mal?

—Yo jamás —respondió Leo —, no puedo decir lo mismo de otra.

—Va a comenzar de nuevo a hacer otra escena —dijo Marin muy molesta.

—No es una escena, yo no me fui de parranda con Máscara Mortal y Milo —y al decir esto Aioria podía ver las caras de incredulidad de los chicos de bronce más Aldebaran —, bueno no ayer.

—Pero no es tan serio —dijo Shiryu

—Si la que hubiese ido Fuera Shunrey ¿estarías tan tranquilo?

—Shunrey sería incapaz —dijo Shiryu ofendido aunque la duda ya estaba en su cabeza —, por si acaso le voy a preguntar qué hace cuando no estoy en los cinco picos.

—Sí, es todo muy interesante, pero yo ya me quiero ir —bufó Ikki.

—Tienes razón —siguió Aldebaran —. Aioria, ¿no te molesta que dejemos un rato a Seiya en tu casa hasta que recupere el conocimiento?

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Marín al ver a su alumno

—Preferimos no hablar de eso —dijo Shiryu.

—Nada que no le haya pasado antes —respondió Ikki sin preocuparse —. Aldebaran deja tu cargamento por aquel rincón y vamos a buscar a Milo de una vez para deshacernos de esas alimañas que traes.

—Oye, no le digas así a Seiya —Defendió Marín a su pupilo.

—No estamos hablando de Seiya —corrigió Shun.

—Así que van a casa de Milo —Aioria parecía tener alguna idea en mente —, pues también voy yo. Y yo mismo me desharé de él.

—Creo que Aioria no entendió bien —dijo en voz baja el cisne

—Así será más divertido —Ikki se relamía ante la sola idea —. Y Shun ni una palabra ¿entiendes?

Andrómeda solamente sacudió la cabeza como gesto de reprobación.

Mientras Saga Kanon y Mascara Mortal se estaban cansados de pelear.

—Pero enserio, ¿creyeron que yo había escondido esa tarántula en el baño? —Mascara de la Muerte repetía por enésima vez la pregunta

—Pues eres el que haría ese tipo de cosas —dijo Saga

—Lo mío son las calaveras y las telarañas, no los bichos —Se defendió Máscara de la Muerte —, además todo fue culpa de Aldebaran.

—Sí, todo este enredo fue su culpa vamos a vengarnos —Kanon habló entonces

—Un momento, todavía no arreglamos lo del asalto a mi refrigerador —Recordó Mascara Mortal —, la destrucción de mi cama, que me tengan tanta desconfianza.

—No es el momento —dijo Saga cambiando de tema —, Aldebaran puede escapar y salirse con la suya. Propongo que lo busquemos juntos para darle su merecido y luego ya nos arreglaremos nosotros.

—Trato hecho —Accedió Mascara de la Muerte

—De acuerdo —dijo Kanon

Y los tres fueron en busca de Aldebaran.

* * *

Beledien


	7. El día de Dokho

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es creación de Masami Kurumada, algunos personajes menos afortunados son de Toei, y el fic es mío, que tampoco es muy afortunado.

 **El día de Dokho**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Dokho despertó y miró alrededor, parecía confundido. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño en el que Hades regresaba luego de 260 años y él y los demás caballeros habían muerto en el muro de los lamentos, pero eso era imposible, de otro modo no estuviera vivo soñando que estaba en el santuario.

—Shunrey, calla de una vez a ese condenado animal, que no me deja dormir.

Pero Shunrey no le respondió, sería porque estaba muchos kilómetros lejos. Sin recordar que todavía estaba en el santuario Dokho se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, al pasar se miró asustado en el espejo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pero luego de examinar su imagen —Si soy de hace doscientos años. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Será este un espejo mágico que hace ver a las personas más jóvenes? ¡Qué bien, iré a contarle a Shiryu y a Shunrey!

Dokho salió de su casa corriendo sin fijarse bien cuando por poco y rodó todas las escaleras hasta la casa de Shaka.

—¿Quién puso estas escaleras aquí, dónde está mi cascada, dónde diablos estoy?

Dokho regresó a su casa para vestirse y averiguar que es lo que está pasando, cuando al abrir sus cajones encontró una nota que decía.

"Querido maestro, debe usted recordar que por la gracia de Atena ya no es usted un anciano, bueno para ser sincero sigue usted teniendo más de doscientos años, pero su apariencia es la de un muchacho, por eso no debe sorprenderse cada vez que se vea al espejo. También es importante hacerle notar que ya no vive usted en Rozan, sino en la Séptima casa de Libra.

Atte. Shiryu."

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces el espejo no es mágico?

"Posdata. El espejo del baño no es mágico, esa es la manera en que usted se ve ahora."

—¡Vaya! Eso lo explica todo, pero este Shiryu, que se habrá creído para dejarme una nota en mis cajones, ni que fuera yo un viejo al que hay que explicarle todo.

Dokho se fue al baño y al abrir el botiquín encontró una nota similar pero esta vez de Shunrey.

—¡Pero que se cree esta niña! Dejándome notas en la casa.

Dokho fue a la cocina y encuentra notas similares en el horno, dentro el refrigerador, en la alacena, sobre la mesa, dentro las ollas, en fin por todo el lugar.

—¡Esos dos son el colmo, tratarme como si tuviera Alzheimer! —protestó Libra —Y ahora ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer? —Dokho toma el papelito que estaba sobre la estufa —'No se olvide de preparar su desayuno. Shunrey' bueno, debe ser la hora del desayuno.

El caballero de Libra fue al refrigerador y encontró otra nota pegada en los huevos 'desyuno de Dokho' este debe ser el desayuno.

Dokho tomó los huevos y se los comió crudos.

—Pero que mal cocina últimamente Shunrey.

Luego de ese frugal desayuno el ex anciano maestro se dio un baño y se vistió a la manera en que el se vestía cuando era el antiguo maestro, con ese sombrerito y su bastón y salió a la puerta de su casa a sentarse en la entrada como solía hacer en Rozan. Se la pasó ahí toda la mañana

—Extraño mi cascada —Las lágrimas de la nostalgia fluyeron en los ojos del renovado caballero, es que luego de doscientos años de la misma rutina cualquiera se acostumbra.

Nada molestaba a Dokho de sus meditaciones, hasta que. Delante de él apareció Mu corriendo como un loco y gritando para luego desaparecer en la nada.

Dokho se frotó los ojos.

—¿Dónde habré dejado mis gafas? Creo que ese era Mu, o serán visiones. Lo mejor será ir a preguntarle a Milo —se dijo, pero luego de ver que para aquello tendría que subir todos esos escalones se decidió por otra alternativa. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor le pregunto a Shaka ya que su casa está a la bajada.

Dokho fue corriendo a la casa de Shaka

—Shaka creo que me estoy volviendo loco —Entró corriendo el rejuvenecido Dokho —, vi a Mu corriendo por mi casa sin rumbo y gritando algo que no pude entender que era —pero Shaka seguía inmutable —. Shaka ¿no me oyes?

Luego de una infructuosa conversación Dokho salió de Virgo más confundido.

—A este Shaka le falta un tornillo o varios, o será ese té que siempre toma que le hace ver alucinaciones.

Subió las gradas apoyándose en su pequeño bastón todo agachado como un viejito

—Este bastón ya está muy gastado, ya me está quedando chiquito, tendré que mandar a hacer otro —con dificultad llegó hasta su casa donde volvió a sentarse en la entrada a meditar —. Extraño mi cascada —nuevamente las lágrimas de la nostalgia fluyeron a mares de los ojos del caballero

—Disculpa jovencito tú sabes... —Las lágrimas son interrumpidas por el cuestor de impuestos

—¿A quién le habla usted? —regañó Dokho al inoportuno —¡Tenga más respeto con sus mayores!

—Pero si no debes tener más de veinte años.

—¡Cómo! Si yo soy el antiguo maestro tengo más de doscientos años para su información.

—Otro loco —dijo para sí el cuestor —discúlpeme usted, pero podría decirme como encontrar a la señorita Saori Kido, venerable anciano —todavía sin creer las palabras que pronunció

—Suba usted todas las gradas que encuentre, no tiene pierde —indicó Dokho amablemente, pero cambiando de repente el tono de su voz al refunfuñar —. Llamarme a mi jovencito, esta nueva generación ya no tiene respeto por los mayores, en mis tiempos sí sabíamos respetar a la gente.

El Cuestor de impuestos decide seguir su camino, mientras más lejos esté de los locos que viven en este raro lugar mejor.

Mientras Aioria, Aldebaran, los chicos de bronce (sin Seiya) y Kiki llegaron a la casa de Shaka.

—¿Donde está la bella durmiente? Tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con él —Ikki al parecer recordó un viejo rencor contra el caballero de la sexta casa

—Así que regresaste por más —dijo Shaka apenas abriendo un ojo para comprobar que se trataba del Fénix

—Ikki, por favor no quiero que pelees con Shaka y que luego tengamos que cargarte como a Seiya —dijo Shun con sincero tono de preocupación.

—Además tú tuviste la culpa por regalarle un despertador en Navidad y esconderlo cerca de su cama —le reprochó Shiryu.

—Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí todo el día —dijo impaciente Aioria —, nosotros tenemos que buscar a Milo para arreglar cuentas con él.

—No tendrán que esperar mucho, esto me tomará sólo un segundo —dijo Ikki con mucha confianza

—Cuando aprenderá —dijo con un suspiro Shaka —¡TESORO DEL CIELO!

Ikki cayó inconsciente al privarle de sus sentidos.

—Al menos Ikki cumplió su palabra —hizo notar el cisne —. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Oigan no dejen cosas tiradas por el suelo —se quejó Shaka

—¡Oye! —Shun protestó airadamente

—Aldebaran ¿podrías por favor cargar a Ikki hasta la casa de mi maestro? Estoy seguro que él lo dejará estar allí hasta que se recupere —El dragón como siempre fue conciliador.

—Está bien, ¿pero quién llevará a mi cajita con el obsequio entonces? —preguntó el caballero de Tauro

Todos miraron hacia otro lado y comenzaron y silbar.

—¿Un obsequio, para quién, qué es? Muéstrame, ¿sí? —dijo Shaka Abriendo los ojos llenos de curiosidad

—No creo que sea una buen... —Shun fue interrumpido recibiendo un codazo de Hyoga

—No crees que es una manera excelente de vengar a tu hermano —el cisne susurró al oído del Andrómeda —, además de ver la cara de susto de Shaka

Hyoga y Shiryu se intercambiaron miradas maliciosamente.

—Aldebaran, no le muestres nada a Shaka —Dijo el dragón

—Por qué, ¿es sorpresa? —dijo aun con más curiosidad

—Algo así — dijo Hyoga llevándose a Shaka lejos para que los otros no escuchen —. Es que Milo hoy cumple 10 años en el santuario, habrá fiesta y Camus llevará una torta helada de crema. Te convidaremos un poco si nos ayudas a llevar el regalo a la casa de Milo.

—¡Dame la caja! —Shaka le arrebató el la caja al toro—¡Voy a comer torta de crema helada!

—Pero tienes que prometer que no abrirás la caja hasta que lleguemos —dijo Hyoga —. Es que es una sorpresa para Milo y se arruinaría si la abres.

—Está bien, tienes mi palabra.

—Está bien Aldebaran, Shaka llevará el presente —dijo el cisne pesando luego —y pensar que es el santo más cercano al gran maestro

—¿No crees que exageras Hyoga? —Shiryu era como siempre la voz de la conciencia —Parece que la siguiente al que tendremos que cargar será a ti. Además metiste a Camus en todo esto, si Shaka no te mata Camus lo hará.

—No te preocupes —se despreocupó Hyoga —. Será divertido ver la cara de Shaka al abrir la caja.

En la casa de Leo.

—Seiya, ya despierta de una vez —Marin sacudía al Pegaso

—zzz zzz zzz —Todavía roncaba inconsciente Seiya

—¡Rápido Seiya mil abdominales o te las verás conmigo! —Vociferó la amazona

—No Saori, yo no me comí el pastel de moca y chocolate que estaba en el refrigerador —murmuró entre sueños su alumno.

—Seiya no tienes remedio —Marin golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano

En ese momento Saga, Kanon y MM entraron en la casa de Aioria.

—¿Dónde está ese? De nada sirve esconderlo —dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

—Saga ¿nuevo peinado? —dijo Marin divertida, al ver la cara de Saga

—Marin no te burles —Saga respingó la nariz —. No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que encontrar al responsable de esto.

—¿Aioria te hizo esas trenzas? —dijo confundida Marin

—Aioria no hizo nada, estamos hablando de Aldebaran —explicó Kanon

—¿Lo viste pasar por aquí? —preguntó Mascara de la Muerte.

—Sí, lo vi hace un instante —recordó la amazona del águila —Pero ¿qué les hizo?

—Es muy horrible para que te lo contemos —dijo Saga con una mueca de espanto

—Nos echó encima una tarántula gigante —le siguió Kanon, con cara de indignación

—Sí, mientras me daba un baño, fue horrible —dijo Saga cruzando alrededor de su cuello sus largas trenzas azules —era de esos momentos en que los gemelos parecían completar las frases del otro.

—Así que buscan a Aldebaran para vengarse —pensó la amazona —. Tal vez pueda vengarme también de Aioria, ya me enteré de una tal Lyfia de Asgard, por eso fui a la fiesta con MM y Milo. Luego de la escenita de celos que montó esta mañana creo que estos tres pueden servirme.

Luego de rumiar su venganza Marin habló

—Bueno si es así, les diré pero no creo que Aldebaran haya planeado eso sólo, no, el no del tipo mente criminal.

—¿Ah no? —dijeron con sorpresa los gemelos

—No, debió tener un cómplice— dijo con malicia de la que los hombres no creen que son capaces las mujeres —. No sé, no es que me guste el chisme pero ayer vi que Aioria andaba algo sospechoso, como que escondía algo en una caja. Y además ni quiso acompañarme a la fiesta.

—¿No me digas que se creyó el cuento de los nombres que empiezan con la letra M? Eso era sólo porque no queríamos llevar a Camus con nosotros —Mascara de la Muerte comenzó relatar su historia —. Él siempre se queda con todas la chicas y de paso las aburre tratando de que comprendan la teoría del cero absoluto y no sé que más.

—Luego discuten eso, lo importante es atrapar a Aldebaran y a Aioria —calló Saga a Máscara de la Muerte —. ¿Sabes a dónde se fueron?

—Sí, dijeron que iban a buscar a Milo.

—Entonces vamos a su casa —Kanon salió corriendo del lugar

—¡No! —Marin detuvo al gemelo —Milo no está en su casa.

—Pero, Marin, ¿no te fuiste anoche con Milo? —hizo memoria Mascara de la Muerte —Aioria debe estar molesto.

—¡Tú cállate cangrejo! —Marin le dio un coscorrón al Mascara

—Si tú sabes dónde está ese animal dinos —insistió Saga

—Los llevaré —dijo Marin y pensó luego —Y veré como le dan su merecido a Aioria

* * *

Beledien


	8. El día de Milo

**Nota:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y algunos a TOEI, lo mío solamente es lo mal escrito del fanfic y una que otra pelusa en mi bolsillo.

 **El día de Milo**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Mucho más tarde Milo despertó temblando de frío, pasó una noche muy incómoda durmiendo sin colchones ni sábanas dentro de una tina que no sabía a quién pertenecía. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Camus desnudándose y cubierto de lo que a primera vista parecía crema batida.

—¡¿Camus!? —preguntó extrañado y sorprendido Milo mientras el caballero de Acuario abrió las cortinas de la tina.

—¡¿Milo!? —preguntó igual de sorprendido Camus.

Para el caballero de la octava casa sólo hay una explicación posible, y es que luego de haber sido vecino de Afrodita durante tanto tiempo, a Camus ya se le pegó lo raro.

Camus cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se sonrojó perdiendo su natural frialdad y sólo atinó a cubrirse con las cortinas del baño.

—¡Nunca lo creí de ti Camus! —Milo se encogió en su sitio tejiendo las más alocadas historias en su cabeza.

—¡¿Creer qué!? —preguntó Camus, cayendo en cuenta rápidamente de lo que la cochambrosa mente de su amigo estaba elucubrando —. Mira Milo...

—¡NO, NO QUIERO MIRAR! —Milo parecía estar sufriendo algún ataque de histeria.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Camus molesto quiso acercarse a Milo — Nada de lo que crees es cierto.

—¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES MÁS O GRITO! —El caballero de la octava casa retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

—¡Ya me estas cansando Milo! En cuanto me ponga algo encima hablaremos —Camus trató de alcanzar su bata de baño pero resbaló a causa de la crema y cayó sobre Milo

—¡NO! ¡MI REPUTACIÓN, QUÉ VAN A DECIR DE MÍ LAS MUJERES EN EL PUEBLO! —Milo empujó a Camus y salió corriendo como un loco sin fijarse bien hacia donde iba y llevándose la bata de Acuario en medio de toda la confusión.

Recién cuando se dio cuenta de que subía las escaleras y que iba directamente a la casa de Afrodita.

—Afrodita es peor que Camus, mejor regreso —pensó Milo dando media vuelta y volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Mientras tanto Camus como pudo se volvió a vestir con la ropa cubierta de crema para darle alcance a su amigo y así explicarle las cosas, pero ni bien salió de su casa fue atropellado por el caballero de la octava casa nuevamente y ambas cabezas golpearon entre sí.

—Que cabeza tan dura tienes —dijo Camus frotándose la frente con la mano —¿Estás bien? A ver, déjame ver.

—¡No Camus, lo nuestro no puede ser! —dijo Milo que se alejó inmediatamente del caballero de Acuario.

—¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas!?

—Yo te quiero sólo como amigo —dijo Milo al tiempo que corría hacia la casa de Shura dejando a un Camus más que confundido y molesto.

Cuando el santo de la octava casa llegó hasta la casa de Shura jadeando por la carrera, pasó por la puerta y ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar al baño de Shura y meterse en la ducha vestido como estaba mientras repetía.

—¡La mugre no se va, no se va!

—Milo ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Shura muy desconcertado por la actitud de su vecino

—¡Nunca lo creí capaz! —Milo todavía sumido en su desesperación, no hacia caso del caballero de Capricornio.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué, por qué? Si lo quería como a un hermano.

—Pero explícame de una vez.

—Y pensar en todas las veces que se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque según estaba tan cansado que no quería subir hasta la suya.

—¡PERO DE QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO! —gritó Shura cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia.

—Es muy horrible, no puedo decirlo —respondió Milo todavía en crisis.

—CÁL—MA—TE DE U—NA BUE—NA VEZ Y CUÉN—TA—ME—LO TO—DO —Se hizo escuchar Shura dándole a Milo una cachetada por cada sílaba pronunciada.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba —dijo Milo algo más sereno.

—Bueno ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó —dijo Shura.

—Está bien, pero promete que no te reirás de mí.

Y Milo le contó su versión de los hechos, lo que quiere decir lo que en una muy mala resaca alguien podría imaginar. Mientras un asombrado Shura lo miraba boquiabierto hasta que de pronto se escuchó una explosión en la cocina de Capricornio. Como resultado de la onda expansiva Shura cayó sobre Milo.

—¡NO! —dijo Milo otra vez nervioso —¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

Mientras en la casa de Sagitario, Aioros y Mu escucharon la explosión en la casa de Shura.

—Ese ruido vino de la casa de Shura —dijo Aioros —. Vamos Mu, vamos a ver qué fue lo que le pasó.

Renuente Mu siguió a Aioros, y es que con su mal día Mu solamente quería quedarse donde nadie lo encuentre, pero luego Shura era un buen sujeto, no daba muchos problemas y también sentía curiosidad de saber lo que le había sucedido.

Cuando llegaron encontraron con un extraño cuadro. Estaba Milo subido en una mesa en una esquina de la cocina amenazando a Shura con un florero, y un confundido Shura tratando de explicarse.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó el caballero de Aries

—¡No! Aléjense de mí —dijo Milo amenazando ahora a Mu

—Podrías explicarnos Shura —dijo tranquilamente Aioros

—Más o menos —respondió Shura rascándose la cabeza —, todavía no acabo de entender.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión que oímos? —preguntó el carnero

—¡Ah! Eso fue mi almuerzo —dijo Shura algo avergonzado —. Trataba de cocinar en la olla a presión que compré.

—Son sólo excusas para lanzarse sobre mí —habló al fin Milo con algo de calma para luego volver al mismo tono histérico —. ¿Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan hermoso?

—Abofetéalo, eso suele tranquilizarlo —dijo Shura

Pero cuando Aioros se acercó a Milo siguiendo el consejo de Shura.

—RESTRIC...

—¡RAYO DE AURORA! —Camus llegó para evitar que Milo atacara a sus compañeros

Y Milo Cayó en el piso de espaldas. Muy molesto Camus se acercó a Milo y tomándole de los hombros comenzó a sacudirle un buen rato.

—Ahora bien, me explicarás todo lo que pasó o saldrás de aquí en un ataúd de hielo

—Si lo dices en ese tono bueno —dijo Milo más calmado

—Primero quiero saber ¿qué diablos hacías en la tina de mi casa?

—Pues la verdad no recuerdo —dijo Milo luego de pensar un rato —¿que no fuiste tú el que secuestro en la noche y me llevó hasta allí?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—Milo me haces perder la paciencia.

—Lo que quiere decir es que —Shura trató de ser lo más diplomático posible —, como tú estás enamorado de Milo…

Las cabras eran muy diplomáticas.

—¡¿QUE YO QUÉ!? —Los ojos de Camus se abrieron como platos —¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESO?

—Bueno —comenzó a explicar Milo —, tú fuiste el que me cayó encima desnudo y cubierto de crema batida.

—¡¿Tú hiciste eso!? —Aioros y Mu preguntaron y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡NO! —Corrigió Camus rápidamente —¡SÓLO TRATABA DE DARME UN BAÑO ESO ES TODO!

—¿Y cómo explicas lo de la crema? —preguntó el caballero de Escorpión señalando la ropa cremosa de Camus.

—Esto, bueno, eso es culpa de afrodita, él fue él que...—Camus trataba de que su explicación no sonara tan absurda.

—Camus, ¿Afrodita te cubrió de crema? —Aioros y Mu todavía no salían de su asombro —¿Por qué hizo eso?

—¿Qué están pensando? —dijo Camus indignado —No me miren así, por lo menos dejen que les explique.

—No tienes nada que explicarnos Camus —dijo Mu cerrando los ojos

—Sí, nosotros respetamos tus gustos y tus tendencias —siguió Aioros

—AH NO! EN PRIMER LUGAR NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES —gritó enojado el caballero de Acuario —, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MILO, EN TERCER LUGAR...

—¿No estás enamorado de mí? —algo en el tono de Milo se oía decepcionado

—Claro que no —aclaró el caballero de la onceava casa

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el escorpión

—Porque no eres mi tipo —respondió Camus fríamente

Shura, Mu y Aioros vieron aún más raro a Camus

—¿Por qué no soy tu tipo? —siguió preguntando Milo

—En primer lugar porque eres hombre Milo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces no te gusto? —volvió a preguntar Milo

—¡NO!

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

—¡NO!

—Que malos gustos tienes entonces Camus —dijo Milo indignado

—Milo, algunas veces no sé como consigues que mi sangre hierva

—Entonces ¿no tratabas de aprovechare de mí mientras dormía? —al fin se dio cuenta de la realidad el caballero de la octava casa

—Claro que no —dijo Camus

—Me quitas un peso de encima —dijo aliviado el escorpión —. ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche y te buscamos una novia? Para estar seguros.

—Contigo yo no voy ni a la esquina —dijo Camus obviamente molesto con todo el mal entendido

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no quiero ser tu amigo —fueron las palabras tajantes de Acuario

—¡No! —Dijo Milo con los ojos vidriosos —¿Por qué Camus?

—Porque me ofendiste con tus tontas suposiciones —dijo Camus viendo que le dio a su amigo donde más le dolía —. Que poco me conoces.

—Perdóname, no fue mi intención

—¡No! Yo mejor me voy a mí casa arreglar las cortinas de mi baño —Camus salió de la cocina de Shura.

—Camus no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo, no te enojes conmigo —Milo salió detrás de Camus.

—Esos dos sí que tienen una relación extraña —comentó Mu mirando al par.

—Y que lo digas —dijo Aioros.

—¿Y qué dicen de mí que me enteré de los detalles escabrosos? —siguió Shura —Sólo de pensarlo me estremezco.

En tanto un hombrecillo de traje gris cruzó sin contratiempos por la vacía casa de Escorpión.

Mientras Los chicos de bronce, Aldebaran, Kiki y Shaka llegaron a la casa de Libra.

—Hola antiguo maestro —saludó cordialmente Aldebaran —¿Qué anda haciendo?

—Extrañando mi cascad… digo meditando —dijo Dokho secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Maestro ¿por qué sigue usando ese bastón? ¿Para qué lo necesita? —preguntó comedido el Dragón.

—¡Muchacho insolente! — Dijo Dokho Golpeando a Shiryu en la cabeza con el bastón

—Eso debería contestar a tu pregunta Shiryu —dijo Hyoga

—Maestro queríamos pedirle un favor —dijo Shiryu luciendo un nuevo chipote en la cabeza —¿podríamos dejar aquí a Ikki hasta que recupere la conciencia?

—¿Y que le pasó a éste? —preguntó Dokho

—Es obra de Shaka —dijo Aldebaran, acercándose luego para hablarle al oído —. Usted sabe lo susceptible que es.

Dokho miró a Shaka que estaba con los cerrados y está agitando una caja para escuchar e intentar adivinar el contenido.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —previno Shun al santo de Virgo

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la reencarnación de Buda

—Porque es muy delicado se puede romper —intervino rápidamente Hyoga temiendo que Shun pudiera echar a perder la sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja? —preguntó Dokho

—Es un regalo para Milo —contestó el cisne

—¡Sí, está de aniversario y vamos a comer pastel! —dijo con una sonrisa el caballero de la sexta casa

—¡Pastel! ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir yo también? —dijo Dokho como si de un niño de ocho años se tratara.

—¿Y que hay de Ikki? —preguntó Shiryu

—Puedes dejarlo en mi casa donde no estorbe, ¡vamos a comer pastel! —dijo Dokho

—Bueno vamos —Shiryu le alcanzó a Dokho su bastón.

* * *

Beledien


	9. El día de Aioros

**Nota:** Los personajes son obra de Kurumada sensei y Toei, mía es solamente este pequeña historia sin pies ni cabeza.

 **El día de Aioros.**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Aioros despertó todavía muy cansando. Toda la noche el incesante goteo junto a su cama no le permitió dormir bien.

Las goteras en la casa de Sagitario eran cosa seria, pero lo que más extrañaba al caballero de la novena casa era que ni siquiera había llovido en semanas.

—Mi casa es una ruina —pensaba Sagitario. Pedirle a Saori que arregle el techo de su casa no parecía una buena idea, no después de todas las refacciones en las que la diosa molesta reclamó por lo costoso del mantenimiento del Santuario —. De paso tenemos que a Seiya se le ocurrió aterrizar de cabeza sobre la cocina dejando en tremendo agujero. Ese chico es una vergüenza para los sagitarios.

Siendo un muchacho decidido, Aioros se levantó pensando en quién podría tener una escalera para subir al techo de su casa y ver cuál era el problema. Podría ir a la casa de Milo o a la de Shura, pero dudaba de que alguno de los dos tuviera una escalera o algo parecido.

—Primero me doy un baño y preparo el desayuno —se dijo con el buen humor que le caracterizaba y cuando giró la llave de la ducha el techo se cayó encima —. pero qué diablos...

Todavía conservando algo de buen humor Aioros fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer en su refrigerador, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de dicho electrodoméstico había solamente un enorme hoyo en el piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, si ayer estaba aquí y lleno de comida? —Los ojitos de Aioros se humedecieron al recordar —¿Y ahora qué voy a comer?

Definitivamente la casa de Sagitario era una ruina y sin Seiya presente para echarle la culpa de todo.

—Mejor voy a la casa de Milo para pedirle una escalera, unos clavos, martillo y todo lo que haga falta para arreglar esta pocilga, y de paso voy a ver que tiene de comer.

Aioros se fue a la casa de Milo pero la encontró totalmente vacía al igual que su refrigerador.

—Inútil de Milo, ni siquiera tiene un poco de leche que pueda tomar prestada. Ahora tendré que ir a la casa de Shura que está de subida.

Aioros se fue a la casa de Shura a ver que conseguía.

—Hola Shura —saludó cordialmente, después de todo Capricornio nada tenía que ver con sus problemas.

—Aioros ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Shura algo nervioso

—Vine a ver si me prestabas una escalera clavos y un martillo —dijo el Sagitario —De paso a ver si no me invitas a desayunar

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo esas cosas? —dijo Shura muy sospechoso —Además no tengo nada de comer

—Nada... —Preguntó Aioros viendo que de la cocina de Shura salía vapor —oye ¿qué estás cocinando? ¿No me invitas?

—¡Que No estoy cocinando nada!

—Pero...

—Vete, vete, estoy ocupado.

—¡Bien me voy! —Salió Aioros enojado, ahora con Shura

—Menos mal por poco y me atrapa —dijo el caballero de Capricornio

—¿Y ahora qué hago? — se preguntaba Aioros fuera de la casa de Shura —¿Vuelvo a mi casa a ver como se cae sobre mi cabeza o voy al pueblo y gasto lo último de mis ahorros en comprar materiales de construcción? mejor me regreso a mi casa y trato de arreglarla con lo que tengo.

Aioros regresó a su casa y busca cualquier cosa que pueda apilar y subir al techo de su casa.

Justo en ese momento se materializó Mu delante de él gritando para luego estrellarse contra la pared de su casa.

Aioros hizo lo que le pareció más lógico que era reanimar al maltrecho Mu. Así que tomó la cubeta con agua de su gotera y se la aventó encima.

—Mu, ¿estás bien? —dijo Aioros al momento en que le echaba un balde agua fría al carnero dorado.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Ahogarme?

—Yo solamente quería ayudar —dijo Sagitario en tono ofendido —Pareciera que te has despertado con muy mal humor.

—Discúlpame Aioros, no estoy enojado contigo —respondió Mu mirando al piso —. Es solo que he empezado mal el día, y gracias a Seiya la cosas han ido empeorando.

Aioros se dispuso a hablar pero una explosión que vino de la casa de Capricornio interrumpió a los dos santos de oro.

—Ese ruido vino de la casa de Shura —dijo Aioros —. Vamos Mu, vamos a ver qué fue lo que le pasó.

Cuando llegaron encontraron con un extraño cuadro. Estaba Milo subido en una mesa en una esquina de la cocina amenazando a Shura con un florero, y un confundido Capricornio tratando de explicarse.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó el caballero de Aries

—¡No! Aléjense de mí —dijo Milo amenazando ahora a Mu

—Podrías explicarnos Shura —dijo tranquilamente Aioros

—Más o menos —respondió Shura rascándose la cabeza —, todavía no acabo de entender.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión que oímos? —preguntó el carnero

—¡Ah! Eso fue mi almuerzo —dijo Shura algo avergonzado —. Trataba de cocinar en la olla a presión que compré.

—Son sólo excusas para lanzarse sobre mí —habló al fin Milo con algo de calma para luego volver al mismo tono histérico —. ¿Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan hermoso?

—Abofetéalo, eso suele tranquilizarlo —dijo Shura

Pero cuando Aioros se acercó a Milo siguiendo el consejo de Shura.

—RESTRIC...

—¡RAYO DE AURORA! —Camus llegó para evitar que Milo atacara a sus compañeros

Y Milo Cayó en el piso de espaldas. Muy molesto Camus se acercó a Milo y tomándole de los hombros comenzó a sacudirle un buen rato.

Después del penoso incidente con Camus y Milo, pese a lo de su mal día a Aioros no le queda más que reír mientras Mu sacudía su cabeza y Shura todavía mostraba dudas sobre el accionar de ese par.

—Bueno ya que todo quedó aclarado, podrías explicarme ¿por qué apareciste en mi casa Mu? —preguntó el santo de la novena casa

—Porque fui atacado por un monstruo horrendo —explicó Mu todavía con miedo en su mirada cuando recordaba todo el incidente

—¿Monstruo, qué monstruo? —preguntaron Capricornio y Sagitario.

—Uno que me atacó en casa de Aldebaran cuando abrí una caja de... —En ese momento Mu ató algunos cabos para concluir con que —todo era una trampa.

—Pero y el monstruo, ¿dónde está? —dijo con algo de miedo Shura

—¿De qué monstruo hablan? —preguntó Aioros —Yo sólo vi una tarántula sobre la cabeza de Mu.

—¡Pues es ese mismo monstruo que me atacó! —dijo Mu agarrando a Aioros de la solapas recordando el miedo.

—Yo creí que eras más valiente Mu —dijo el caballero del Sagitario, viendo como cambiaba el miedo por el rencor en la mirada de Aries —. Cambiando de tema ¿por qué me ocultaste que estabas cocinando Shura?

—No te oculté nada…bueno sí, es que no porque seamos amigos nos vamos a contar todo —dijo Shura —. Yo no quiero que nos miren como a Camus y Milo.

—Con que sigues con tus secretos, bien, yo también puedo tener los míos —salió molesto Aioros —vamos Mu y te los contaré.

—En serio me contarás, pero yo creí que Shura era tu mejor amigo.

—Tal vez deba cambiar de amigos.

Y ambos se fueron dejando a Shura medio triste.

En el camino encontraron a un sujeto con un traje gris al que Aioros no le dio la menor importancia y Mu ya sabía que era el cuestor de impuestos que le miraba extrañado porque no entendía cómo el sujeto que estaba en la primera casa llegó hasta este punto.

Mientras Saga, Kanon, MM, Aioria y Marin que llevaba a rastras a Seiya llegaron a la casa de Shaka.

—Shaka, no se te ocurra hacer de las tuyas porque tenemos prisa —entró gritando Saga

—Eso, nada de nirvanas y jardines extraños —siguió Kanon, al cabo de ver un poco el gemelo llegó a la conclusión —. Parece que Shaka no está

—¿A dónde habrá ido el maniático religioso? —se preguntaba Saga

—Mejor así —dijo Mascara de la muerte —. No tenía ganas de escuchar reflexiones sobre como portarme bien.

—Marin, ¿por qué trajiste a Seiya? —Preguntó Saga

—Me dio pena dejarlo sólo —explicó Marin —. La última vez que lo dejé tirado por ahí se lo llevó el carro de la basura.

—Pero hoy no es Martes —dijo Aioria que estaba en la casa de Virgo buscando algo

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Marin —¿Qué no deberías estar vengándote de Milo?

—Eso haré —dijo Aioria —, cuando encuentre el bate de criquet de Shaka, sé que lo tiene en algún lugar. Por eso me quedé en esta casa. Con eso golpearé a Milo en la cabeza.

—A propósito —dijo Saga.

—Tenemos algo que preguntarte —siguió Kanon.

—¿No es verdad que tú estabas escondiendo una caja sospechosa? —dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

—¡Tú cállate cangrejo, lo arruinas!—Aioria le dio un coscorrón a Máscara de la Muerte.

Aioria se llevó a los otros caballeros dorados lejos de Marin para que no escuchara nada.

—Es cierto que estaba escondiendo una caja —explicó Leo cuando sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con un anillo —, pero es una sorpresa para Marin, no sean chismosos.

—Pero si fue Marin… —comenzó Cáncer.

—¡Qué te calles cangrejo! —los gemelos le dieron otro coscorrón al santo de la cuarta casa.

—¿Entonces este es tu secreto? —preguntó Saga —¿No tienes nada que ver con tarántulas gigantes?

—¿Para qué guardaría yo una tarántula? —respondió Aioria —Eso es cosa de Milo o de Máscara que son medio psicópatas.

—Buen punto —dijo Kanon —. Está bien, tú no tienes que ver con las bromitas de Aldebaran.

—Bueno, se van a quedar chismoseando todo el día o me van a ayudar a cargar a Seiya —dijo Marin que les miraba de lejos sospechando cosas malas de los caballeros —. Aioria, deja de comportarte como un idiota y al menos ayúdame a llevar a Seiya, ya que vamos al mismo lugar —dijo la amazona del águila

—¿Yo, cargar a Seiya? —pero Aioria reflexionó unos momentos, en parte porque su sexto sentido le dijo que Marin tenía una mirada furibunda —. Tienes razón, que tal si despierta y pone de cabeza mi casa. Bien pensado Marin.

—No lo hago por ti —dijo ella que seguía molesta por la pelea de la mañana.

—Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —refunfuñó Aioria

—Aioria no tienes que entenderlas, sólo tienes que hacerles creer que eres todo comprensión hasta que caigan entonces... —Máscara de la Muerte calló porque también tenía, como todos los caballeros dorados, un sexto sentido desarrollado y sintió la furia de Marin dirigida a él

—¿Así que el experto en relaciones amorosas da cátedra, no? A ver dime ¿cuántas novias has tenido? —preguntó Marin

—Pues la verdad —Mascara se puso nervioso —, no las he podido contar.

—Yo pensé que podías contar hasta uno —se burló Kanon

—¡Oye! No te permito que me hables así —protestó Mascara

—Guárdalo para Milo, él es a quien buscamos —advirtió Aioria.

—Y va a seguir —de no tener máscara los caballeros hubieran visto cómo Marin blanqueaba los ojos.

—Por cierto Mascara Mortal ¿por qué vienes con nosotros? La pelea no era contigo —hizo notar la amazona

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que me gusta armar jaleo —dijo con un cierto aire de travesura —, además no quiero estar sólito. Saga tiene a Kanon para conversar, Aioros tiene a Shura como amigo, Milo es el mejor amigo de Camus, Aioria te tiene a ti.

—Pero ¿puedes ser amigo de Shaka o de Afrodita? —volvió a preguntar ella

—Oye, no estoy tan desesperado —dijo Mascara —. Por favor ¿quién quiere intimar más de la cuenta con Afrodita? La gente comenzaba a hablar mal de mí porque no me había dado cuenta. Y Shaka, no es por hablar mal pero en realidad me asusta su forma de ser, creo que le falta un tornillo.

—El burro hablando de orejas —le dijo a Kanon Saga

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —protestó el caballero de Cáncer

—Nada —cambió de tema Saga —. Además Tener a Kanon no es un gran consuelo, si vieras las vergüenzas que me hace pasar.

—Así, pues yo por lo menos no me paseo por el santuario con mis trencitas de niña buena —Kanon se vengó de Saga

—Ahora sí, ya verás condenada replica mía.

—¿Qué voy a ver? ¿Cómo peinarse con estilo? —se burló Kanon.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Marin —Si parecen niños. No me imagino como los crió su mamá.

Pero antes de que Marin siguiera con sus regaños.

—¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN! —exclamaron juntos los gemelos

—¡NO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Marin y Aioria

—Y ahora ¿a cuál dimensión mandaron a la casa de Shaka? —dijo Mascara de la Muerte muerto de risa

Entre tanto en casa de Milo.

—Milo ven, te traje una sorpresita —llamaba insistentemente Aldebaran

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntaba Shaka —¿Ya llegó Camus con el pastel?

—No hay nadie en casa —puntualizó Shiryu

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? —se quejó Shun —Tendremos que seguir caminando con esos dos esperpentos.

—¡Ya te oí Shun! —protestó Shaka que cómo todos sabían era muy susceptible.

—No me refería a ti —quiso aclarar las cosas Andrómeda

—Claro que no lo decía por Kiki y Aldebaran —el cisne intervino para que Shun no estropeara todo —. Tú sabes cómo es Shun le tiene miedo a todo.

—¿De veras?

—Por eso su querido hermano siempre lo cuida más que a una niña chiquita —dijo con algo de malicia Hyoga

—Hyoga ya no me defiendas —se quejó Shun

—No hay rastro de ese escorpión —dijo desilusionado el caballero de Tauro

—Conociendo a Milo, tal vez está en casa de Camus —advirtió el cisne

—Sí, para que le de un poco de hielo para su cabeza después de la parranda de anoche —dijo Shiryu

—Vamos a buscarlo donde Camus entonces —dijo Aldebaran

—Está bien, todo sea por el pastel —asintió Shaka

* * *

Beledien


	10. El día de Shura

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solamente tengo las muy malas intenciones de escribir un fanfic, nada más.

 **El día de Shura.**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Shura despertó, no muy temprano, pero algo es algo. Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar bien la mirada en un libro sobre su mesa de noche.

—Por fin podré poner a prueba lo que dice este libro, a ver si resulta.

Shura se levantó y se dio un baño antes de ir a la cocina con el libro en mano. Todo iba bien para el buen y leal caballero de la décima casa.

—Aquí dice que podré preparar paella en diez minutos si consigo una olla a presión —sonrió al ver sobre su mesa una olla comprada por TV —, que ya la tengo. Los demás ingredientes, ya están listos, entonces manos a la obra.

Como primera tarea se dedicó a cortar las verduras en pequeños cubitos, una habilidad innata en el dueño de excálibur. Era obvio que el caballero de Capricornio era muy organizado y siempre planificaba. Eso al menos si se le comparaba con los otros caballeros. Sin embargo esto no quiere decir que no pudiera cometer algún error que otro, como el de matar a su mejor amigo por seguir ciegamente unas órdenes y no verificar quién se las daba y sin hacer ningún juicio de valor al acatarlas.

Eso era tiempo pasado. Hoy Aioros estaba vivo y seguía siendo un buen amigo. Poco parecía importarle al santo de Sagitario el haber estado muerto. De hecho seguía siendo el mismo sujeto, alegre y muy curioso.

Sumido en estos pensamientos Shura colocó los ingredientes en la olla, aseguró la tapa y comenzó a esperar. De pronto su buen amigo llegó de improviso

—Hola Shura —saludó cordialmente, después de todo Capricornio nada tenía que ver con sus problemas.

—Aioros ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Shura algo nervioso

—Vine a ver si me prestabas una escalera clavos y un martillo —dijo el Sagitario —De paso a ver si no me invitas a desayunar

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo esas cosas? —dijo Shura muy sospechoso —Además no tengo nada de comer

—Nada... —Preguntó Aioros viendo que de la cocina de Shura salía vapor —oye ¿qué estás cocinando? ¿No me invitas?

—¡Que No estoy cocinando nada!

—Pero...

—Vete, vete, estoy ocupado.

—¡Bien me voy! —Salió Aioros enojado, ahora con Shura

—Menos mal por poco y me atrapa —dijo el caballero de Capricornio —. Si Aioros se entera de que estoy cocinando de seguro irá con el chisme a todo el santuario y no quiero que me tengan como a Mu.

A lo que se refería el caballero de la décima casa era a que, desde que se enteraron que Aries podía reparar las armaduras, no había día que la pasara sin este trabajo, especialmente las armaduras de bronce, las de peor calidad.

—¿En qué estaba? —se preguntó Capricornio —Ya no recuerdo cuántos minutos lleva mi comida en la olla.

Sumido en estos pensamientos de pronto apareció Milo en su casa y sin decirle nada corrió a la ducha.

—¡La mugre no se va, no se va!

—Milo ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Shura muy desconcertado por la actitud de su vecino

—¡Nunca lo creí capaz! —Milo todavía sumido en su desesperación, no hacía caso del caballero de Capricornio.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué, por qué? Si lo quería como a un hermano.

—Pero explícame de una vez.

—Y pensar en todas las veces que se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque según estaba tan cansado que no quería subir hasta la suya.

—¡PERO DE QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO! —gritó Shura cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia.

—Es muy horrible, no puedo decirlo —respondió Milo todavía en crisis.

—CÁL—MA—TE DE U—NA BUE—NA VEZ Y CUÉN—TA—ME—LO TO—DO —Se hizo escuchar Shura dándole a Milo una cachetada por cada sílaba pronunciada.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba —dijo Milo algo más sereno.

—Bueno ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó —dijo Shura.

—Está bien, pero promete que no te reirás de mí.

Y Milo le contó su versión de los hechos, lo que quiere decir lo que en una muy mala resaca alguien podría imaginar. Mientras un asombrado Shura lo miraba boquiabierto hasta que de pronto se escuchó una explosión en la cocina de Capricornio. Como resultado de la onda expansiva Shura cayó sobre Milo.

—¡NO! —dijo Milo otra vez nervioso —¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

El escándalo llamó la atención de Aioros y Mu que vinieron a ver lo que pasaba.

—Ahora tendré que contarle todo a Aioros —pensó Shura.

Para fortuna suya unos momentos más tarde llegó también Camus y toda la atención se dirigió al incidente con Milo. La relación de esos dos les dejaba muchas dudas, es que era el problema de tener un amigo muy cercano en el Santuario.

—Cambiando de tema ¿por qué me ocultaste que estabas cocinando Shura? —preguntó Sagitario.

—No te oculté nada…bueno sí, es que no porque seamos amigos nos vamos a contar todo —dijo Shura —. Yo no quiero que nos miren como a Camus y Milo.

—Con que sigues con tus secretos, bien, yo también puedo tener los míos —salió molesto Aioros —. Vamos Mu y te los contaré.

—En serio me contarás, pero yo creí que Shura era tu mejor amigo.

—Tal vez deba cambiar de amigos.

Y ambos se fueron dejando a Shura medio triste.

—¿Aioros? —dijo mirando como su amigo se marchaba enojado y le seguía Aries —. Lindo momento que escogió Aioros para enojarse. Bueno, quién lo necesita después de todo, puedo conseguirme otro mejor amigo. Tal vez Camus quiera ser mi amigo ahora que se enojó con Milo. Sí, Camus puede ser muy útil a la hora de ayudar con la limpieza de mi casa, aunque Shaka me dijo una vez que tenga cuidado al respecto. Me preguntó por qué, bueno será mejor comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Entonces Shura se fue en busca de Camus.

—Ya recuerdo porque me hice amigo de Aioros en primer lugar —dijo jadeando por subir corriendo las gradas —. Era más fácil bajar hasta su casa que subir hasta la casa de Camus. Además de que en esos años era un mocoso muy engreído que no sacaba las narices de los libros de mecánica cuántica.

Shura encontró a Camus y a Milo discutiendo en la puerta de la casa de Acuario, ambos miraban hacia la parte superior de la entrada de la casa de Camus.

—¿Qué están mirando? —preguntó el santo de la décima casa —¿Qué hay en el techo de Camus?

—Qué es lo que no hay en mi techo —cambió el sentido de la pregunta Camus.

—Yo no veo nada raro —dijo Shura luego dirigiendo la pregunta a un sujeto que se pasaba por su lado —. ¿y usted ve algo raro?

—¿Yo? Nada señor —respondió el cuestor de impuestos —. Solamente estoy pasada, ya me voy.

—Si usted no ayuda no estorbe —le dijo con indiferencia Camus y al ver que el sujeto se marchaba corriendo volvió al tema que sí le importaba —. Parece que alguien se llevó mi ánfora.

—¡No! ¡No el ánfora con el vino tan delicioso que trajiste de Francia! —Milo se mostró solidario con Acuario —. Con razón estás tan preocupado.

—Yo no noto la diferencia en las expresiones de Camus, siempre se ve igual de serio todos los días, todas las horas.

Por respuesta Camus movió un poco las cejas como muestra de enojo.

—¡Ahí está! Acabo de ver una reacción en Camus —dijo Shura con cierto tono sarcástico —. Lástima, ya se fue.

—¡No guardaba ningún vino en ese ánfora! —Camus tapó la boca de Milo con la mano —¡Y no grites a todos que yo tengo vino en el santuario!

Shura parpadeó un par de veces tratando de analizar lo que había escuchado. Ya sabía demasiado y pensó en sacarle más palabras a los dos santos.

—No diré nada, pero no has contestado mi pregunta —preguntó Shura —¿qué tenía de especial ese ánfora?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el agua? —preguntó Milo que también escuchaba atento, aunque ya antes había escuchado la correspondiente explicación del caso, pero solía aburrirse cuando Camus se ponía a hablar de los átomos y esas cosas.

—Exacto —dijo con tono de profesor Acuario —, y ese ánfora en especial tiene la capacidad de verter agua infinitamente si la colocas de cabeza.

—¡Ya recuerdo! —al fin Milo se dio cuenta de algo —Como la vez que le prestaste tu ánfora a Shaka.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que Shaka inundó el santuario hasta la casa de Aries? —recordó Shura sonriendo por el lamentable y jocoso incidente.

—Sí —afirmó secamente Camus —, tremendo problema en el que me metiste, ¿cómo se te ocurrió no decirle a Shaka para lo que era y contarle que si la ponía de cabeza saldrían dulces?

—Creí que si le decía que era una piñata te molestarías —Milo todavía sonreía por sus memorias—. Además, siendo Shaka la reencarnación de Buda debería haberse dado cuenta de la broma.

—Debería abrir los ojos de vez en cuando —añadió Shura que recordaba vívidamente el hecho.

—Sí —Camus todavía seguía serio —, pero gracias a la broma de Milo tuvimos que limpiar las seis casas inundadas. Todavía tengo pesadillas con aquellos trapeadores que nos dio Saori. Lo que me recuerda otro motivo para estar enojado contigo Milo.

—Camus ya te pedí disculpas por eso, ¿qué más quieres? —protestó el escorpión

—Que dejes de ser un idiota.

—Así, pues yo no pienso cambiar.

Camus y Shura intercambiaron miradas.

Shura quiso indicar que había logrado ver otra reacción en el rostro de Camus, pero no quería molestar más al santo de Acuario, al menos no hasta lograr que le ayude a limpiar su casa.

—Milo, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer por que no vas a tu casa a ver si ya despertaron tus amiguitos escorpiones —dijo Camus para molestar más a Milo

—Camus ¿me estás echando de tu casa?

—Hasta que entendiste algo en tu vida —intervino Shura para echarle más leña al fuego, con Camus enojado con Milo era más fácil sacarle partido al problema.

—¿A ti quien te llamó en primer lugar? —dijo el ofendido Milo

—Nadie, pero no es a mí al que no quieren aquí, ¿verdad Camus?

—¿Camus? —preguntó tristemente Milo con los azules ojos grandes y brillosos —¿Es cierto?

—¡Oh, está bien! Quédate —dijo Camus al ver puchero en el rostro de Milo —Pero ayúdame a encontrar mi ánfora.

En la casa de Sagitario, Aioros y Mu investigaban el porque de la inundación.

—Sólo te pido que te teletransportes al techo de mi casa y veas cuál es el problema con las goteras —decía en su tono más convincente Aioros —, hazlo por quién te ayudó con la tarántula en tu cabeza.

—Ni que hubiese sido gran ayuda lanzarme con un balde agua fría mientras yacía en el piso luego de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

—Pero ya no tienes más tarántulas sobre tu cabeza, amigo —dijo Aioros.

Mu suspiró por la lógica de Sagitario.

—Todo yo —se quejó Mu en su resignación y se paró frente a la novena casa y hacía como que se concentraba —: Mu, se rompió mi armadura, ¿puedes repararla? Mu me duele la cabeza ¿no conoces algún remedio? Mu puedes ir por el pollo para cena, total no gastas en trasporte. Ya sólo falta que Kiki me dé órdenes.

Una vez arriba encontró el problema, no solamente de un santo, sino de dos.

—¡Mira lo que encontré! —dijo Mu muy extrañado por su hallazgo

—Yo conozco este jarrón —dijo Aioros

—Yo también —dijo Mu —, ¿no es el ánfora que estaba sobre la casa de Camus?

Pero en ese momento.

—¡Hola Aioros! —entró alegre Aldebaran, pero luego su semblante cambió al ver a Aries—... ¡Mu! ¿También estás aquí?

—Aldebaran —dijo Mu con acritud —, espero que estés aquí para decirme que arreglaste la pared que destrozaste de mi casa.

—No fue culpa mía —dijo el caballero de Tauro avergonzado —, si Seiya me hubiera dejado pasar, nada hubiera pasado.

—No me hables de Seiya —Mu se molestó aun más —, es la última vez que le pido un favor. Pero cuando lo encuentre.

—No seas vengativo —dijo Shun —, no lo hace por maldad.

—Cierto —añadió el cisne tranquilamente —, además ya se te adelantaron y le dieron su merecido.

—Pobre Seiya —dijo con pena Shun —, recibió muchos golpes hoy.

—Por eso tuvimos que dejarlo en la casa de Aioria —Añadió el Dragón.

—Pobre Aioria —dijo Mu —. Espero que Seiya no ponga su casa patas arriba.

—Marin lo está cuidando —explicó Shun.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Sagitario.

—Le pasó Shaka —dijo Hyoga —, esos dos nunca llegarán a tratarse civilizadamente.

—Es que Ikki es apenas civilizado —añadió Shiryu mientras Shun le miraba enojado.

—Ikki es muy buena persona y siempre viene cuando se le necesita —explicaba Shun a modo de defender a su querido hermano —. Al menos es más civilizado que muchos otros por aquí y no anda coleccionando bichos o calaveras.

—Lo que me recuerda —dijo Shaka —, ¿no viste a Milo por aquí?

—Si le habré visto —respondió Mu al momento en que vio la caja de bananas donde fue atacado por la tarántula —. ¿Por qué tienes esa caja Shaka?

—Es de Milo —dijo el santo de Virgo.

—¡MILO! —Mu, como pocas veces había perdido la paciencia y parecía arder de coraje —SABÍA QUE SE VENGARÍA LUEGO DE QUE ME NEGUÉ A IR DE JUERGA CON ÉL.

—No es buena idea quedarnos aquí —Shun comenzó a apartarse del camino del carnero

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —dijo Hyoga haciendo lo mismo —. Vamos a buscar a Camus.

—Hablando del refrigerador con patas —Aioros intervino poniendo delante de todos el ánfora de Acuario —. ¿No es esto de tu maestro, ganso helado?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo algo preocupado Hyoga —, ¿por qué lo tienes tú, Aioros?

—¿Te lo prestó Camus? —Dijo Shaka — Una vez me lo prestó porque necesita regar los árboles de mi jardín. Bueno en realidad fue Milo el que me trajo este curioso artefacto, pero me dijo que tendría que ponerlo patas arriba para que salieran dulces y fue así como se inundó el santuario a partir de la sexta casa.

—Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que ese florero francés hace algo así —Aioros sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—¿No creerás que Camus pudo hacerte esta broma? —Hyoga trató de defender a su maestro.

—Por algo es amigo de Milo —Aioros le dijo a Mu aprovechando la animosidad que el carnero dorado ya sentía por el escorpión —. Ven Mu, ese par tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

Mientras en casa de Dokho.

—¡Saga! —dijo con asombro Dokho mirando a Saga —No me dijiste que tenías una hermana.

—Yo soy Kanon, él es Saga —corrigió Kanon

—Estos jóvenes de ahora siguen cada moda —lamentó el caballero de Libra.

—No es una moda anciano maestro —Saga calló en seco para corregirse —... últimamente rejuvenecido. Es por culpa de Milo que estoy peinado así.

—Mira jovencita, no me levantes la voz —se molestó Dokho

—Sí, jovencita, no le levantes la voz al maestro —se burló Mascara.

—Muchacho atolondrado —Dokho se disgustó con Máscara de la Muerte —, no me interrumpas cuando hablo.

—¿Ese que está ahí tirado en el piso no es Ikki? —observó Aioria que no escuchaba los sermones de Dokho

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —dijo Marin —¡Ay no! Otro que cargar.

—Esto tiene solución —dijo diligente Kanon —, veamos ¿qué hacía Aioros? Ya lo recuerdo. Disculpe la interrupción maestro, ¿no sería tan amable de prestarme una cubeta con agua?

—Por supuesto Saga, tú sí sabes de modales —respondió Libra —. No como tu hermana que me mira haciendo pucheros.

—¡Qué! —Era tan fácil hacerle perder la paciencia a Saga —¡Qué no soy la hermana de Saga, soy la hermana de Kanon, es decir yo no soy Saga, digo, yo soy Saga, ese inútil es Kanon!

—Esto compensa lo de mi cama —decía Máscara de la Muerte entre carcajadas —. Te ves muy bonita con trencitas.

—Jovencito, deje de molestar a la muchacha —Dokho sorpresivamente se puso a defender a Saga

—Perdóname hermosa dama, ¡JA JA JA! —Mascara era imparable.

—¡Ahora verán! ¡OTRA DIMEN...! —pero Saga no pudo terminar su exclamación porque Marin le echó encima un balde de agua fría.

—Lo siento Saga —dijo disimulando mal Marin —, era para Seiya, pero veo que tú la necesitabas más que él.

—Sí —añadió Aioria, todavía con Seiya sobre su hombro —, recuerda que la armadura de Dokho tiene armas contundentes y yo no quiero cargarte por el santuario, porque todavía tengo que cargar a Seiya.

—Cierto —añadió Kanon —, recuerda que te necesitamos contra Milo.

—¿Por qué buscan a Milo? —preguntó Seiya sobre el hombro de Aioria que aparentemente hacía ya mucho rato había recobrado la consciencia, mas no el sentido común —¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Volvió a inundar la casa de Shaka?

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto Seiya? —preguntó Aioria.

—Desde que mandaron la casa de Shaka a la otra dimensión —respondió el caballero Pegaso.

—Entonces ¿hiciste que te cargara hasta la casa de Libra pudiendo haber caminado todo este tiempo? —dijo molesto el león dorado, echando al caballo alado al piso —. Si no fuera porque primero tengo cuentas que arreglar con Milo, ya te habría dado tu merecido.

—No comiences de nuevo —le reprochó Marin

—¿Por qué? Qué hizo Milo esta vez? —preguntó Seiya mientras se ponía en pie.

—¡Se fue de parranda con Marin! ¿Te parece poco?

—Aldebaran me dijo que Mu también había ido a esa fiesta —dijo Seiya

—¡FUISTE CON MU TAMBIÉN! —los celos del León rugieron.

—Seiya, cierra la boca por favor —Marin trató de guardar su compostura —. Vamos por Milo de una buena vez, para que te explique lo que ocurrió anoche. Ahora, si no quieres cargar a Ikki, será mejor que lo despiertes.

Aioria, siendo hermano de Aioros, conocía sus dones curativos, y sin más le vació otra cubeta con agua al inconsciente Fénix.

—¡Qué diablos! —se despertó de golpe el Fénix —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Para qué va a ser? —Máscara se adelantó a contestar —Para que tomes venganza.

—Ya recuerdo —dijo Ikki, al que no hacía falta casi nada para recordar viejos rencores —. Ese maniático de Shaka —recordó —, pero me las pagará, cuando acabe con él, no volverá a reencarnarse en mil años. ¿Dónde está?

—En su casa no —le informó Kanon

—Ciertamente —dijo todavía sonriente Mascara —, nada ya puede estar en esa casa.

—Yo sé dónde está Shaka —Dokho habló sin medir las consecuencias —. Me dijo que iba a una fiesta en casa de Camus donde habrá pastel y helados. Tú también puedes venir Saga y trae a tu hermana.

* * *

Beledien.


	11. El día de Camus

**Nota:** Todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y algunos de Toei, pero la historia descabellada es mía con errores y todo, porque hasta ahora no aprendo .

 **El día de Camus**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Camus despertó en su cama después una noche de sueño intranquilo.

— Que raro, soñé que Milo era arrastrado hasta mi casa, y que alguien subía al techo.

Camus se levantó y aun con sueño fue a la cocina para poner a hervir el agua. Cuando abrió el grifo notó que no salía ni una gota de agua.

—Si ya hasta hace falta que me cortaran el agua por falta de pago. Qué necios, yo puedo conseguir cuanta agua quiera.

Camus salió a la entrada de su casa todavía refunfuñando porque a alguien se le ocurrió cortarle el agua al mago de agua y hielo, pero cuando Camus ve la parte superior de la entrada de su casa vio que algo faltaba.

—Entonces no fue un sueño —pensó —¡Quién demonios se llevó mi ánfora! No puede uno descuidarse un momento.

Camus se quedó un momento inmóvil pensando si esto tenía algo que ver con los demás santos. No había duda, era obra de alguno caballero dorado del Santuario.

—Seguro fue Shaka que quería regar de nuevo sus arbolitos —pensó como primera opción —, pero no pudo ser él porque apenas está despierto durante el día. Dudo que siquiera despierte en la noche. Tal vez fue el idiota de Milo, pero él no estuvo anoche en el santuario, se fue a una fiesta, y conociéndolo como yo debe estar regresando recién a su casa. Shura no pudo haber sido ni Mu, ni Saga. Pero entonces quién, tendré que buscar mi ánfora en todas las casas.

Camus decidió que si va a buscar su ánfora en todas las casas es mejor comenzar en la casa de Piscis, y así podría bajar hasta todas las otras casas. Ya en casa de Afrodita, llamó a la puerta

—¿Afrodita ya te levantaste?

—¿Qué quieres? —Afrodita Salió con una bata de baño y pantuflas con forma de conejito

—Afrodita qué fachas —observó Camus al ver al caballero de Piscis bastante desaliñado —, pareces niña con barba, parece que no te afeitaste en tres días.

—Así fue —se quejó tristemente el caballero de Piscis —, algún gracioso rompió mi afeitadora y ahora no puedo ponerme presentable.

—Por eso no te vimos desde hace días, yo creí que estabas enfermo o algo así.

—Si lo creíste ¿por qué no viniste a ver como estaba? —protestó Afrodita

—Es que... yo —Camus se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa para su indiferencia y que el pescado era muy sensible —... ah... estuve ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó el ofendido caballero de Piscis —¿Preparando helados con el gansito de bronce y ahora viniste a ofrecérmelos?

—No, a lo que vine fue a preguntarte algo —dijo Camus que hizo como que no escuchó las bravatas de Afrodita —. Verás no hay agua en mi casa y yo ...

—¿No tienes agua en tu casa?! —Afrodita dijo con sorpresa

—No.

—A ver querido Santo de Acuario, ¿abriste la llave principal? —advirtió el santo de los peces.

—No.

—Y luego te llaman el mago del agua y hielo —se burló Afrodita —. ¡Ay Camus! No le haces honor a tu nombre. En cambio yo tengo un problema mayor.

—Bueno, pero yo no sé cual es tu problema —dijo Camus —, podías haber usado una navaja en lugar de tu máquina.

—¿¡Una navaja?! Con lo peligrosas que son —el caballero de la última casa casi se desmayó ante la idea —¿Estás loco? ¿Y si me corto mi bello rostro?

—¿No sabes utilizar una navaja?

—No, mi padre nunca me enseñó.

—Creo que hay un montón de cosas que tu padre no te enseñó —puntualizó Camus

—Perdón ¿qué dijiste? —el susceptible pez dorado comenzaba a fastidiarse.

—Nada, nada —si había alguien que podía hacer perder la serenidad a cualquiera, ese era Afrodita, incluso al frío Camus —. Si quieres yo te enseño a utilizar la navaja.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —se veían estrellitas en los ojos del santo de los peces.

—Claro, ¿dónde tienes la crema de afeitar? — dijo amistosamente Camus cuyo talento de maestro se manifestaba ahora —Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es colocarte la crema sobre la cara.

—¿Y cómo se hace eso? —dijo con curiosidad Afrodita —Muéstrame.

—Está bien —Camus trató de ponerle un poco de crema a Afrodita en la cara

—¿No pensarás tocar mi bello rostro con esas manos tan frías? —se apartó Afrodita —Ponte tú la crema y yo te sigo.

—Pero yo... —protestó Camus, pero decidió seguirle la corriente —está bien. Mira así es como se coloca uno la crema de afeitar

Camus se colocó la crema sobre su rostro

—A ver, déjame probar —Afrodita toma la crema de afeitar, pero la sostuvo al revés y al presionar la lata

—¡Mis ojos! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —gritó Camus con el rostro y la ropa cubiertos de crema

—¡Ay! ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba al revés? Además tú tienes la culpa por alcanzarme el bote del otro lado.

—Afrodita, por lo menos creí que sabías utilizar un bote de crema de afeitar —Dijo Camus frotándose los ojos.

—¡Te fije que no sabía! Ahora termina de explicarme.

—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo furioso el santo de acuario —¡Arréglatelas como puedas, además ya no quiero perder el tiempo aquí!

—¡Bien, vete! —le gritó Afrodita

Camus salió de la casa de Afrodita muy enojado y con la vista nublada por la crema de afeitar.

—Cretino de Afrodita —refunfuñaba Camus —. Me embarró todo de crema y yo sin agua para quitármela de encima.

Camus llegó a su casa y abrió la llave principal del agua luego abre el grifo de la cocina y como diría Camus Voilà.

—Bueno, hay que darle crédito a Afrodita por esta. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —El mal humor se le disipó un poco — Ahora podré quitarme de encima esta crema.

Camus fue al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa embarrada con crema. Mientras se quitaba la camiseta apareció Mu corriendo por su casa.

—¿Mu? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Aries desapareciera tan rápido como apareció —. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco o es Mu el que enloquece —dijo reflexivo el caballero de la onceava casa —. Yo que lo creí uno de los santos más cuerdos, parece que ya le tocó. Bueno como no vive a lado de mi casa supongo que no me afectará este cambio.

Camus terminó de desvestirse y cuando recorrió las cortinas de la bañera.

—¡¿Camus!? —preguntó extrañado y sorprendido Milo mientras el caballero de Acuario abrió las cortinas de la tina.

—¡¿Milo!? —preguntó igual de sorprendido Camus.

Para el caballero de la octava casa sólo hay una explicación posible, y es que luego de haber sido vecino de Afrodita durante tanto tiempo, a Camus ya se le pegó lo raro.

Camus cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se sonrojó perdiendo su natural frialdad y sólo atinó a cubrirse con las cortinas del baño.

—¡Nunca lo creí de ti Camus! —Milo se encogió en su sitio tejiendo las más alocadas historias en su cabeza.

—¡¿Creer qué!? —preguntó Camus, cayendo en cuenta rápidamente de lo que la cochambrosa mente de su amigo estaba elucubrando —. Mira Milo...

—¡NO, NO QUIERO MIRAR! —Milo parecía estar sufriendo algún ataque de histeria.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Camus molesto quiso acercarse a Milo — Nada de lo que crees es cierto.

—¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES MÁS O GRITO! —El caballero de la octava casa retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

—¡Ya me estas cansando Milo! En cuanto me ponga algo encima hablaremos —Camus trató de alcanzar su bata de baño pero resbaló a causa de la crema y cayó sobre Milo

—¡NO! ¡MI REPUTACIÓN, QUÉ VAN A DECIR DE MÍ LAS MUJERES EN EL PUEBLO! —Milo empujó a Camus y salió corriendo como un loco sin fijarse bien hacia donde iba y llevándose la bata de Acuario.

—Idiota se llevó mi bata —dijo Camus sin más remedio que volver a ponerse sus pijamas para salir de su casa —. ¿qué diablos hacía Milo en mi casa? Será mejor que le busque, porque que aparezca un santo paranoico pase, dos ya es mucho y tengo que investigar.

Eso es lo que se decía Camus, como cualquier santo responsable, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que darle explicaciones a Milo sobre su hombría, porque a pesar de mostrarse indiferente casi siempre, sí valoraba la opinión de Escorpión.

Ni bien salió Camus hacia la casa de Afrodita, el escorpión chocó nuevamente con acuario.

—Qué cabeza tan dura tienes —dijo Camus frotándose la frente con la mano —. ¿Estás bien? A ver, déjame ver.

—¡No Camus, lo nuestro no puede ser! —dijo Milo que se alejó inmediatamente del caballero de Acuario.

—¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas!?

—Yo te quiero sólo como amigo —dijo Milo al tiempo que corría hacia la casa de Shura dejando a un Camus más que confundido y molesto.

—Este va a ser uno de esos días —pensó Camus tendido en el suelo —. Primero me roban mi ánfora y ahora Milo que anda como un loco pensando quién sabe qué. Si no fuera mi amigo, me importaría poco lo que haga.

Camus se puso de pie regresó a su casa esperando que Shura hubiese detenido a Milo. Primero quería ponerse ropa más decente, que no esté cubierta con crema. Cuando las cosas se habrían calmado iría a casa de Capricornio y ahí podría explicar las cosas y de paso preguntarle a la cab… al caballero sobre el paradero del símbolo de su casa.

No tardó mucho hasta que oyó un estallido en la décima casa.

—No puede ser —pensó—, apuesto que tiene qué ver con ese escorpión. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Camus fue corriendo y al llegar encontró la escena de Milo a punto de atacar a Aioros y a Mu.

—¡RAYO DE AURORA! —Camus llegó para evitar que Milo atacara a sus compañeros

Y Milo Cayó en el piso de espaldas. Muy molesto Camus se acercó a Milo y tomándole de los hombros comenzó a sacudirle un buen rato.

—Ahora bien, me explicarás todo lo que pasó o saldrás de aquí en un ataúd de hielo

—Si lo dices en ese tono bueno —dijo Milo más calmado

—Primero quiero saber ¿qué diablos hacías en la tina de mi casa?

—Pues la verdad no recuerdo —dijo Milo luego de pensar un rato —¿que no fuiste tú el que secuestro en la noche y me llevó hasta allí?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—Milo me haces perder la paciencia.

—Lo que quiere decir es que —Shura trató de ser lo más diplomático posible —, como tú estás enamorado de Milo…

Shura le explicaba la situación a Camus, lo que provocó la ira del santo de Acuario. Ofendido Acuario se marchó de la casa de Shura seguido por Milo que no sabía cómo pedir disculpas a su amigo.

—Camus por favor háblame —decía Milo caminando detrás de Camus —No te enojes conmigo. Tenía mis razones.

—No hay razón alguna para que pienses que yo quiero algo romántico contigo —dijo molesto Camus —¿cómo se te ocurrió después de todos los años que nos conocemos?

—Ya sé, pero ¿qué pensarías si me lanzara sobre ti desnudo y cubierto de crema? —dijo Milo en su defensa —Por cierto, ¿por qué estás todo embarrado de crema?

—Ya te dije. Fue por culpa de Afrodita —recordó Camus —. El me echó la crema encima cuando fui a su casa.

—No me digas Afrodita quiso algo contigo —dijo Milo con algo de indignación en su cara —. No creí que lo hiciera tan descaradamente. Varias veces le he sorprendido mirándote medio raro.

—Nada de eso, fue un accidente —Camus corrigió inmediatamente al malpensado escorpión.

—¿Por qué fuiste a casa de Afrodita? —preguntó Milo.

—Tenía que preguntarle algo—explicó Camus—, falta algo en mi casa.

—¿Qué es lo que falta?

—Ven, te enseñaré.

Justo en ese momento llegó Shura.

—¿Qué están mirando? —preguntó el santo de la décima casa —¿Qué hay en el techo de Camus?

Dadas las correspondientes explicaciones.

—¿Seguro que ustedes dos no tienen nada que ver al respecto? —preguntó Acuario para estar seguro de que no eran ellos los culpables

—No, si hasta la duda ofende —dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos caballeros interrogados

—Bien, porque cuando agarre al responsable lo enterraré debajo de un glaciar —amenazó Camus —. Por lo pronto voy a quitarme esta crema y ponerme otra ropa.

Pero en casa de Milo.

—Ahora ¿dónde se supone está ese escorpión? —dijo Saga verificando que la octava casa estaba vacía.

—Ha debido esconderse luego de haberse atrevido a salir con la nov…—Aioria no dijo más.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Marin —. Vamos Aioria, ¿qué era lo que querías decir?

—Marin, no es el momento.

—Nunca es el momento —dijo la amazona —. Ya me estoy cansando.

—Ten un poco de paciencia —interrumpió Máscara de la Muerte —. Aioria tiene…

—¡Que te calles cangrejo! —Aioria le dio un coscorrón a Cáncer.

—Ahora ¿qué dije? —se frotaba la cabeza Máscara de la Muerte —. Uno ya no puede ni hacer un simple comentario.

—Vamos, Máscara —dijo Saga —. Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Milo por la bromita que nos jugó.

—Si no hubiera sido por él —siguió Kanon —, jamás hubiésemos hecho desaparecer la casa de Shaka.

—¿despareció la casa de Shaka? —Ikki recién se enteró —No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando lo averigüe.

—Lo que nadie quiere ver es la cara de Saori cuando se entere —dijo Marin.

—No sé porqué se demoran tanto aquí—dijo Dokho —, la fiesta es en casa de Camus.

—Si Camus organizó la fiesta de seguro habrá helados —dijo Seiya relamiéndose.

—No sé si Camus tendrá la oportunidad de hacer helados, si tuvo algo que ver con las bromitas de Milo, pero seguro habrá tortas en su casa —dijo sarcásticamente Kanon

En tanto en casa de Shura

—Suéltenme, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa hielera andante —decía Aioros mientras el cisne y Shun trataban de contenerle sujetándole de la camiseta.

—No dejaré que acuse sin motivo a mi maestro Camus —decía Hyoga mientras él y Shun eran arrastrados por Sagitario.

—Es suficiente prueba encontrar su jarra embrujada en el techo de mi casa.

—Además debe estar escondiendo a Milo —decía Mu al que Shiryu trataba de contener.

—Vamos Mu, debes tranquilizarte —dijo el Dragón —, no le estás dando un buen ejemplo a Kiki.

—Cierto —dijo Shaka, todavía con la cajita que le dieron los comedidos santos de bronce —, puede terminar como Seiya.

En realidad poco le importaba la paz en el santuario a Shaka, lo único que quería era comer pastel.

—Oye Hyoga —preguntó al atareado cisne —, ¿No sabes qué sabor va a ser el pastel que está preparando Camus?

—Todo indica que será de piñas —Respondió el cisne.

—Y con castañas también —comprendió el sentido de la conversación Shiryu

—Al menos Ikki no está aquí para que le hagan responsable de los problemas que presiento —dijo Shun —, aunque me preocupa que lo cuide Dokho.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el dragón todavía tratando de sujetar a Mu quién también arrastraba a dragón —. Mi maestro estará viejo y acabado, pero yo lo respeto.

Los santos que sí llevaban prisa eran los gemelos dorados, el cangrejo y la pareja que no terminaba de cuajar.

—Aioria no te ofendas, pero la casa de tu hermano parece una choza —dijo Marin al momento en que otro pedazo del techo se venía abajo.

—Si sólo le faltan los fantasmas —dijo Mascara Mortal —, ni mi casa está tan ruinosa.

—Tu casa solamente está mugrienta —le dijo Saga mientras Kanon asentía.

—Lo más seguro es que esté en casa de Shura —dijo Aioria —, suele pasar el tiempo por ahí.

—Y con esta ruina de casa no le culpo —dijo Kanon

—Tú ni casa tienes—le dijo Saga.

—¿Cómo qué no es mi casa la cuarta casa? Es mía, tú te moriste primero.

—Pero volví y tú ya estabas ahí de arrimado.

—Muerto el perro muertas las pulgas.

Y comenzaron a discutir los gemelos, era de esas discusiones que terminaban mal, a no ser que algún imprevisto ocurriese, y el imprevisto llegó en la forma de otro pedazo de tejado que cayó justo cuando Saga se disponía a agarrar del cuello a Kanon.

—En verdad que el agua hace estragos con las construcciones —dijo Dokho —, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que…

—¿Qué decía maestro? —preguntó Aioria.

—Nada, nada. Ya sabes que desvarío —dijo Dokho silbando un mirando hacia arriba.

* * *

Beledien


	12. El día de Afrodita

**Nota:** Nada es mío sólo las tonterías que hacen los santos en este relato. Los personajes son, en cambio de Masami Kurumada.

 **El día de Afrodita.**

Amaneció en el santuario. Era un día normal. El movimiento era escaso y apenas se escuchaba a un gallo cantando.

Afrodita despertó y tristemente se tocó la barbilla y las mejillas.

— Pensé que era sólo una pesadilla, pero sigue ahí —los ojos azules de Piscis se humedecieron.

Afrodita se levantó miró en el espejo su rostro cubierto de una barba de tres días, y a consecuencia de ello tenía un aspecto más masculino. El asunto era que este look no le gustaba al remilgoso Afrodita.

—¿Qué dirán de mí los demás Santos si me ven en estas fachas? —decía mientras el caballero se tocaba una mejilla áspera —De ninguna manera puedo permitir eso, aunque no vuelva a salir de mi casa. Lo que más extraña es que nadie haya venido a buscarme, tal vez no se dieron cuenta de no andaba por ahí, o tal vez los demás míseros caballeros no quieren verme. ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a verme?

Y justo en ese momento llegó Camus.

—Lo decía en broma —dijo Afrodita mirando al cielo —, de seguro le irá a contar a Milo, y él se encargará de divulgarlo por todo el santuario.

—¿Afrodita ya te levantaste? —preguntó Camus desde la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Afrodita Salió con una bata de baño y pantuflas con forma de conejito

—Afrodita qué fachas —observó Camus al ver al caballero de Piscis bastante desaliñado —, pareces niña con barba, parece que no te afeitaste en tres días.

Obviamente la visita de Camus no fue del agrado de Afrodita, más que todo porque Acuario no pudo resolver el problema tan serio que aquejaba al hermoso guerrero. Camus se marchó rápidamente y Afrodita se quedó más enojado con todos en el santuario.

—Inútil Camus, no puede enseñar nada —se quejaba Piscis —. Me pregunto cómo habrá aprendido lo que sabe Hyoga con semejante maestro es un milagro que el chico sepa hacer cubitos de hielo en una nevera.

Afrodita buscó entre sus cosas y encontró un lienzo de seda. Intentó cubrirse el rostro con esa especie de velo.

—No estaría, mal, pero no soy árabe —dijo al observarse y notar su intensa mirada —. Tendré que intentar otra cosa.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró una pañoleta

—Parezco un asaltante que está a punto de robar todas las miradas —dijo orgulloso de belleza —, pero las cárceles son lugares muy feos, y no quiero terminar en una. Desearía que Mu viniera a mi casa. Él sabría cómo arreglar mi rasuradora.

Y en ese momento apareció Mu corriendo por la casa de Piscis.

—¡SOCORRO! —gritaba el desesperado Caballero de Aires

—Que bueno que vienes Mu, sabes, necesito un favor...—decía Afrodita corriendo detrás del carnero, pero Mu despareció antes de que Mu pudiera siquiera escucharlo.

—Condenado Mu, se fue tan rápido como vino —dijo contrariado Afrodita poniendo sus manos en su cintura —. Tendré que arreglármelas yo sólo, como siempre.

Entonces Afrodita se dio a la tarea de desarmar su máquina, para ello debería tener un desarmador, pero el Santo de Piscis no tenía de esas herramientas tan prosaicas. Otro inconveniente para el caballero de los peces dorados. Algo tendría que funcionar a modo de desarmador, o de pinza. Y así pasó la mayor parte de la mañana hasta que alguien se le aproximó.

—Oiga, usted —dijo Afrodita que vio al cuestor de impuestos deslizándose intentado no ser visto—, ¿no tendrá un desarmador que me preste?

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguno señorit… digo ¿señor… a?

—Pero qué atrevimiento —refunfuñó Afrodita —, para que lo sepa yo soy muy joven todavía.

—No fue mi intención.

—Mejor me alcanza aquel tenedor —dijo Piscis.

—¿No es peligroso?

—No es de su incumbencia. Si no ayuda mejor se va —sentenció el santo de la última casa.

—Ya me voy.

Mientras en casa de Camus.

—¡Sal de ahí, condenado florero andante, tengo cuentas pendientes contigo! —entró gritando Aioros que seguía arrastrando a los dos santos de bronce.

—¿Qué te pasa Aioros? Pareces un león enjaulado —salió Milo ante el escándalo —, digo sin intención de ofender a tu hermano.

—No te metas en mis asuntos alacrán —Aioros empujó a Milo.

—Que no soy alacrán, soy un escorpión y hay mucha diferencia —corrigió Milo —. Además si tienes un problema con Camus lo tienes conmigo.

—Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas —llego Mu al que Shiryu trataba de detener.

—¿Cuál es tu problema Mu? —preguntó Milo —A ti sí te invitamos a la fiesta.

—No le hagas caso está molesto porque traje un regalo para ti —dijo Aldebaran apartando a Mu con una mano —. Shaka dáselo.

—Aquí tienes Milo —dijo el pequeño Buda —, feliz aniversario. Ahora quiero el pastel de crema helada que Camus hizo para tu fiesta sorpresa

—¿Para mí? Camus me hizo una fiesta sorpresa —Milo comenzaba a emocionarse —¿Por qué se molestaron? Una caja de bananas, ¡bien!

En ese momento Mu cayó en cuenta de que no era sólo Milo el responsable de la horrible broma. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más porque en ese mismo instante la tarántula saltó a la cara de Milo.

—¡Quítamela!

—¿Qué sucede? —Shaka abrió un ojo y al ver el arácnido que se aferrada al rostro de Escorpión — ¿Quiere decir que he estado cargando esa cosa por todo el santuario?—Shaka perdió el conocimiento y cayó en los brazos de Shura

—Supongo que esto lo arregla todo —dijo mu al ver que Milo comenzaba a correr sin rumbo por la casa de Acuario.

—Yo creí que le gustaría el obsequio —dijo Aldebaran

—Si está encantado —respondió Hyoga a modo de consuelo al bondadoso Tauro.

—¿No ves que se puso a correr de la alegría? —siguió Shiryu que de cuando en cuando le seguía la corriente al cisne.

—Alguien que ayude a Milo —Shun intentó enmendar los daños.

Y muy obediente Kiki le puso una zancadilla al caballero de la octava casa cuando pasaba por su lado. Milo no tuvo más remedio que irse al suelo de cara y la tarántula sin otra opción se fue corriendo con dirección al baño.

—¡Kiki! eso estuvo mal, pero muy mal —reprendió Mu a Kiki, pero luego se acercó para susurrarle al oído —. En casa de doy tu premio —al momento en que le hizo un guiño al Apendix.

—Sí, maestro Mu.

—Que me gusten los escorpiones es una cosa —dijo Milo desde el piso —¡pero las tarántulas son desagradables!

—Ponte en pie y ayúdame con Shaka —dijo Capricornio

—Yo le reanimaré —dijo Aioros y volteó el ánfora de Camus sobre el santo de virgo.

—Se trata de reanimarle, no de ahogarle —señaló Mu.

—Ciertamente —dijo el Dragón —, yo que tú, Hyoga, mejor comenzaba a abandonar esta casa y regresaba a Siberia.

—Sabio consejo —respondió el cisne, pero no tuvo tiempo porque al momento.

—¡Socorro! —Camus salió corriendo envuelto en una toalla —¡Hay un monstruo en mi ducha!

—Al fin te encuentro, especie de refrigerador francés —Aioros dejó de bañar a Shaka con el ánfora para enseñársela a Camus.

—¡Aioros! —dijo Camus igual de molesto —¡Tú te robaste mi ánfora!

—Camus te das cuenta de que estás desnudo —señaló Milo.

El frío santo de acuario al verse se sonrojó.

—Tienes razón —dijo en un tono poco usual del caballero de la onceava casa —, mejor voy a vestirme porque no soy exhibicionista como Saga.

—Apresúrate —dijo Aioros, que pensaba que era lo mejor, porque sí quería partirle la cara a Camus, pero en esas fachas sería algo como muy de Afrodita.

Camus regresó a su habitación a ponerse decente.

—Un momento —se oyó la voz de Shaka —, aquí hay muchas cuentas por arreglar. Como las del gansito de las nieves —en ese momento Shaka había encontrado a Hyoga —ahora verás gansito de esta ni tu maestro te salvará. Te voy a mandar a todos los infiernos en pedacitos

—Cierto —dijo Mu —, ¿no es cierto Aldebaran? No pienses que no me he dado cuenta de que esos animales eran tuyos.

—Que no son animales —corrigió Milo —, son arácnidos. Hay mucha diferencia.

—Pronto no vas a notar la diferencia de ningún tipo —se escuchó la voz de Saga que llegó con su gemelo, Dokho, Máscara Mortal, Aioria y Marin.

—Eso, y cuándo terminemos contigo, te van a levantar con pala —Kanon añadió.

—¡Ah no, eso sí que no! —dijo Aioria

—Yo sabía que te caía bien Aioria —dijo Milo aliviado

—Si alguien va a partirle la cara a Milo, voy a ser yo —Aioria siguió.

—No empieces de nuevo Aioria —Marin dijo en un tono de hastío —, no hemos venido hasta aquí para que pelees con Milo.

—Por supuesto —interrumpió Ikki —, vinimos a ver la cara de Shaka cuando se entere… —no pudo terminar porque Shun corrió a abrazar a su hermano

—Qué bueno que estás bien, hermano —Andrómeda mostraba sincera alegría.

—Si ya se enteró —dijo Shura, sin importarle la escena fraternal —, se enteró de que estuvo cargando una tarántula por el santuario y se desmayó.

—Y yo llegué tarde —el Fénix hizo chasquear sus dedos por la decepción.

—Ahora sí —salió Camus ya vestido y con ganas de desquitar su mal día —, ¿dónde está el que se robó mi ánfora?

Justo en ese momento se puso a silbar Dokho.

Y cuando los animosos estaban por rodear a Milo se escuchó el grito de Afrodita.

—¡FUEGO, HAY FUEGO EN MI CASA! —gritaba Afrodita desde su casa.

Todos los santos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, que era amenazarse unos a

otros y corrieron a casa de Afrodita que estaba en llamas.

—Un incendio —dijeron los gemelos —para apagarlo basta con enviar al fuego a la otra dimensión.

—No hagan eso, ya hemos visto lo que hicieron con la sexta casa —corrigió Marin.

—Al calor de lo combate con hielo —dijo Camus —, Ven Hyoga.

—¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE! —dijeron al mismo tiempo maestro y alumno.

Y la casa de Afrodita terminó totalmente congelada.

—¡Mi casa! —dijo Afrodita descorazonado —¡Han convertido mi casa en un glaciar! ¡Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que le pasó a mis rosas!

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Camus —Aioros habló—, tenemos varias cuentas pendientes.

—Ciertamente —dijo Acuario —, ¡devuélveme mi ánfora!

—¡No te daré nada hasta que no arregles mi casa!

—Si vamos a estar en esas, entonces Shaka debería llevarse algo de los gemelos —Ikki quiso "ayudar"

—No seas chismoso —dijo Saga.

—Pareces una cotorra en lugar de fénix —siguió Kanon.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Shaka tan susceptible como siempre presentía muchos problemas —. Primero arreglaré cuentas con el patito de las nieves y luego me vas a contar lo que sucedió, gallina al carbón.

—Nadie me llama gallina, Barbie hippie —respondió Ikki —. Fueron Saga y Kanon los que mandaron tu casa a la otra dimensión.

—Fue culpa de Milo — respondió Saga —, fue por él que pasó eso.

—Yo no entiendo qué diablos le hice —dijo Milo confundido —. Solamente salí anoche con Máscara Mortal y Marin.

—Y lo reconoces —Aioria saltó a la discusión.

—Por supuesto, no ves que sus nombres comienzan con la letra M —Aldebaran explicó —. Por eso también fue Mu.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Aries dijo para defenderse

Mu solamente vio venir el puño de Aioria y tuvo el suficiente tiempo de teletransportarse y esquivarlo, no así Máscara de la Muerte que recibió el golpe y cayó sobre Shun. Para vengar a su hermano, Ikki intentó pegarle a Aioria, aunque nadie creyó esa versión porque en realidad golpeó a Shaka justo cuando el santo de virgo tenía a Hyoga por el cuello. Mu se materializó junto a Aioros, pero no vio que su pie quedó dentro del ánfora de Acuario. Vas a romper mi ánfora, se oyó la voz de Camus que corrió hacia Aries, pero fue detenido por una zancadilla de Afrodita y Camus rodó por las escaleras y dio contra Aioria y Shiryu que fueron derribados como pinos de bolos.

Seiya comenzó a reír por la escena, lo que provocó la ira de Mu, ¿de qué ríes si eres el campeón de la torpeza? Alguien le oyó decir a Mu justo cuando intentó dar un paso y caer sobre Milo que era acorralado por Saga y Kanon y fue el carnero dorado el recibió coscorrón doble. Debes calmarte, fue lo que dijo Marin cuando Aioria se puso en pie para recibir una cachetada de la amazona. Camus que también se había levantado quiso vengarse de Afrodita, pero éste era escurridizo y logró escapar de los rayos de aurora de Camus, que para el momento ya estaba muy enojado y por eso no lograba atinarle al caballero de la última casa. Sí le atinó a Shura y a Aioros. Lo hiciste a propósito, la voz de Aioros sonó cuando al querer alcanzar a Acuario empujó al que estaba en su camino que era Shun que intentaba reanimar a Máscara de la Muerte. Quítate niño, y lanzó a Andrómeda sobre los caballeros para dar sobre Saga y Kanon. No avienten niños, dijo Kanon y le devolvió el niño a Aioros. Dejen de usar a mi hermano como pelota playera, dijo Ikki.

Y fue así cómo comenzó la pelea campal y la cosa hubiera terminado mal de no ser porque

—ALTO! —fue la voz de Saori la que retumbó en las paredes.

* * *

Beledien, con mucho trabajo


	13. El epílogo

**Nota:** Este es el último capítulo, así que por lo pronto la última vez que coloco en esta historia que todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei. Mis agradecimientos a los que leyeron hasta aquí esta historia, en especial a Lilith71, y a todos los que me mandaron un review. Muchas gracias a todos.

 **El epílogo**

Los santos se quedaron inmóviles en el momento en que escucharon la voz de Saori. Eso quiere decir en el momento en que Máscara de la Muerte ahorcaba a Shiryu con sus propios cabellos. Mu que ya había atrapado a Seiya y estaba limpiando el piso como si el Pegaso fuese un trapeador mientras que Dokho corría detrás de Aries para apoderarse del ánfora todavía atorada en el pie del santo de la primera casa. Shun estaba colgado del cuello de Aldebaran que tenía a Ikki por un pie e intentaba golpear con el inflamable caballero a Saga y Kanon. Los gemelos estaban jaloneando a Milo cada uno de un brazo en una disputa sobre quién le daría su merecido. Aioria más práctico que los gemelos estaba a punto de lanzar a Shaka sobre el escorpión. Leo tomó al pequeño Buda desprevenido en lo que buscaba a Hyoga que ya tenía muchos problemas intentando detener a Aioros. El sagitario quería partirle la cabeza a Camus con su propia ánfora, pero no lograba encontrar ni al santo ni al cántaro y aunque Shura le dijo donde estaba Acuario justo llegó Saori. Camus tenía a Afrodita asido del cuello al borde del tobogán de hielo que hizo en las escaleras.

Los únicos que se mantuvieron al margen fueron Kiki y Marin.

—¡ALTO! —fue la voz de Saori la que retumbó en las paredes.

Camus se detuvo y soltó a Afrodita que llegó hasta la siguiente casa en dos segundos y 38 centésimas.

—¿¡Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa aquí!? —Dijo Saori obviamente muy enojada

Por única respuesta Saori sólo pudo escuchar a los santos gritando al mismo tiempo cosas como: no fue mi culpa, él empezó, sólo estábamos jugando, aquí no pasa nada.

—A ver Kiki —resopló la diosa para clamarse —, ¿viste como empezó esto? —preguntó la diosa al alumno de Mu

—¿La pelea? —preguntó el Apendix casi con ingenuidad

—Pero si no peleábamos —corrigió Mascara de la Muerte acariciando la cabeza de Shiryu —, sólo nos ejercitábamos, ¿verdad Shiryu?

—No puedo respirar —alcanzó a decir el dragón con la voz entrecortada

—Le pregunté a Kiki —Saori hizo que Mascara soltara el cabello de Shiryu.

—Lo único que pude ver fue que Aioria golpeó a mi maestro Mu —respondió finalmente Kiki

—¿Aioria? —preguntó Saori dirigiendo su mirada hacia el caballero Leo

Justo en ese momento llegó Shion.

—Atena, hay alguien que quiere verla.

—Justo ahora Shion, ¿no puede esperar? —dijo Saori con cierto tono de hastío.

—No creo que sea buena idea demorar este asunto, es importante.

—Pero aquí tengo que resolver este problema —dijo Saori —, hazme el favor de averiguar por qué estaban peleando los caballeros dorados.

Saori se fue y se quedó Shion.

—Ahora ¿alguno de ustedes va a contarme lo que pasó aquí? —dijo Shion mirando a cada uno de los santos —Tú Mu.

—Claro, como es su favorito —se quejó Saga —. Le contará su versión de los hechos.

—Seguro es su tío o algo así —siguió Kanon.

—No ven el parecido entre ambos —comentó Mascara Mortal.

—¡Dejen de murmurar! —Shion reprendió a los tres —Ahora Mu me puedes explicar qué haces fuera de tu casa.

—¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa? —dijo con malicia Ikki, todavía de cabeza colgado de un pie de la mano de Aldebaran.

—Pues es eso mismo —dijo Mu mirando feo a Aldebaran —. Aldebaran destruyó mi casa.

—Fue un accidente —trató de defenderse el Toro, soltó a Ikki que cayó de cabeza —. No seas chismoso Ikki. Lo que su sucedió su ilustrísima fue que Seiya no me dejó pasar por ahí.

—¿Por qué Seiya? —preguntó Shion

—Es que Mu anoche se fue parranda.

—¡No, eso no es cierto! —dijo el carnero dorado.

—Cállate Mu. Ya hablaremos de eso Mu —dijo Shion y Mu como un borreguito bajó la mirada y calló —, eso no explica porqué están aquí, en la casa de Piscis. ¿Organizaban otra fiesta, acaso?

—A mí me dijeron que la fiesta era en casa de Camus —dijo Shaka al que Aioria tuvo la cortesía de poner de nuevo en el piso —, y me jugaron una horrible broma, no hay ni pastel, ni nada.

Shaka mostró su descontento haciendo un puchero.

—Lo lamento Shaka —dijo Shun tratando de disculparse —, en realidad solamente teníamos que ir a casa de Milo, pero no estaba allí, por eso fuimos a la casa de Camus.

—¿Y por qué Milo no estaba en la casa de Escorpión? —preguntó Shion, calmado e intentado entender el problema.

—Es cierto —dijo Camus —¿por qué estabas durmiendo en mi casa, Milo?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo el caballero de la octava casa.

—Yo lo puedo explicar —salió Marin ante la mirada confundida de Milo —. Verás Camus, anoche sí fuimos al pueblo, pero no había tal fiesta, más bien parecía un laboratorio que estaba probando una nueva bebida. Resulta que éramos el grupo de control M. Por eso yo me negué a beber lo que nos servían, pero este par quedó intoxicado y no tuve más remedio que traerlos a rastras de vuelta al Santuario.

—Pero ¿por qué trajiste a Milo hasta mi casa? —preguntó Camus —Debiste dejarlo en su casa, la octava, y no subir hasta mi casa.

—Eso iba a hacer, pero justo en ese momento Milo despertó y vimos una sombra corriendo por los techos. Yo iba a dejarlo así, pero Milo dijo que estabas en peligro se fue hasta la onceava casa y volvió a caer inconsciente —explicó la amazona —. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue dejarlo en la tina para que no pesque un resfriado. Tú emanas frío hasta cuando duermes, Camus.

—Yo pensaba que era una fiesta —dijo Máscara de la Muerte, donde invitaban bebidas gratis a todos los tenían un nombre que comenzaba con la letra M. Parece que lo que bebimos embriaga y altera los sentidos.

—De veras, Máscara de la Muerte —dijo Marin —, tú no tienes remedio.

—Y luego viniste a mi casa —dijo Aioria —, ¿cómo esperas que crea semejante historia?

—se me rompió un tacón y ya me dolían los pies después de cargar con estos dos —explicó la amazona del Águila.

—Es la verdad —dijo Milo —, además a mí ni me gusta Marin, parece otro chico ¡auch! —Marin le dio un coscorrón a Milo.

—Eso no explica porqué peleaba el resto —dijo Shion —. Aioros, ¿qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto?

—Sucede que Camus, que se las da de serio —comenzó a explicar Aioros —, se le ocurrió jugarme una broma y colocar su florero embrujado sobre mi casa y ahora mi casa se cae a pedazos.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Tú fuiste el que se robó mi ánfora! —Camus se puso furioso nada más de recordarlo

—¡Yo no me robé nada! —le gritó Aioros, le quitó el ánfora a Mu, lo que hizo que el carnero cayera de espaldas y se fue corriendo hacia Camus para romperle el ánfora en la cabeza de Acuario.

—El jarrón que estaba buscando —dijo Dokho —. No me acordaba donde lo había dejado.

—Maestro, ¿usted tomó el jarrón de Camus? —preguntó Shiryu

Dokho arrugó la frente unos momentos para decir luego

—Ahora que recuerdo, sí, lo hice.

Camus que estaba en guardia para recibir a Aioros perdió su postura

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Dokho, mi viejo amigo? —preguntó Shion.

—Es que extraño mi cascada —dijo Dokho echándose a llorar —pensé que podía tener otra cascada en mi casa. La casa de Aioros es la que está justo a la misma altura que la de Rozan.

Camus y Aioros observaron confundidos a Dokho y sacudieron la cabeza.

—Bueno ya está claro lo del ánfora de Acuario —dijo Shion —, ¿qué tiene que ver el resto en todo este problema?

—Nada, de nada —dijo Ikki —. Yo no tengo la culpa de que desapareciera la sexta casa.

—Eres una paloma buchona y chismosa —dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos del Santuario.

—y de paso rostizada —añadió Máscara de la Muerte.

—Estos inútiles mandaron mi casa a quién sabe qué dimensión —se quejó Shaka —. Ahora ya no tengo ni mis arbolitos. Mu, ¿no podrías traer de vuelta mi casa?

—Todo yo, todo yo —se quejó ahora Mu —. Deberían ser capaces de resolver solos sus problemas. En esto yo no tengo nada qué ver.

—No seas berrinchudo Mu —dijo Saga.

—Nosotros arreglaremos en problema de Shaka —añadió Kanon.

—¿Y cómo lo van a hacer? —preguntó el caballero de la sexta casa.

—Muy sencillo, vamos a usar la otra dimensión al revés.

—Kanon, no creo que dé resultado —explicó Shion —, además todavía no entiendo porqué están aquí todos.

—Yo le explicaré su ilustrísima —dijo Afrodita, quien ya había logrado volver a escalar el glaciar de hielo que Camus había hecho de las escaleras —. Sucedió que las dos hieleras con patas del santuario congelaron mi casa.

—No fue así que ocurrió —dijo Hyoga —, vinimos a ayudarte.

—Es cierto —dijo Shun —, la casa de Afrodita se incendiaba.

—Pero ¿quién le prendió Fuego? —preguntó Shion —¿Fuiste tú, Fénix?

—No, yo ni estaba cerca —respondió ofendido cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó?

—Es que mi afeitadora se descompuso — explicó Piscis —, y como nadie quiso ayudarme —dijo esto mirando feo a Camus, que ni caso le hacía —, tuve que repararla yo sólo.

—¿Y la reparaste? —preguntó Shura con sincera curiosidad.

—logré que abrirla para ver su interior y cuando coloque el destornillador salieron chispas y todo se incendió.

—¿Desconectaste primero su afeitadora? —preguntó Shura con su infaltable tono de burla.

—No, cómo iba a saber que tenía que desconectarla de la corriente. Soy un botánico, no un electricista, además, no fui yo el que hizo estallar una olla a presión.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Preguntó Capricornio comenzando a enojarse Shura.

—El arroz quemado llegó hasta mis rosas, ¡cabra de los Pirineos!

—¡Cara de bacalao.!

De pronto todos los caballeros estaban discutiendo otra vez entre ellos.

Shion suspiró y llamó a Saga para preguntarle.

—Saga cuando tú estabas a cargo del santuario, ¿cómo los controlabas a todos?

—Les hice creer que debían entrenar más duro y los envié lejos —explicó el caballero de Géminis tranquilamente —, por eso Mu terminó en Jamir y Camus en Siberia. Ahora si me disculpa, debo volver con Kanon que Shaka le está amenazando de nuevo.

Y cuando estaba a punto de armarse otro jaleo llegó Saori con el cuestor de impuestos.

—Verá usted señor, yo no puedo pagar todo ese dinero, porque no utilizamos el santuario con fines comerciales.

—¿Ah no?

—Como usted mismo pudo apreciar las personas que viven aquí son enfermos mentales que necesitan estricta vigilancia, no pueden andar sueltos por el mundo, podría ser peligroso —dijo con una preocupación fingida la diosa

—En ese caso, colocaré al santuario como un refugio psiquiátrico y no se hable más del asunto —dijo el cuestor de impuestos que se sentía aliviado de finalmente poder salir de ese lugar.

—Gracias, yo sabía que comprendería.

El cuestor de impuestos se marchó, no sin antes mirar de reojo a cada uno de los santos. Pasó con mucho cuidado por su lado y cuando estuvo un poco lejos se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

—Bien Shion, ¿lograste solucionar el problema? —preguntó la diosa —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estamos trabajando en eso —respondió

—Todavía no se arregla lo de mi casa —se quejó Shaka

—Ya te dijimos que podemos arreglarlo, ¿verdad Saga? —Dijo Kanon

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Saga —. Vamos afuera.

—No Saga, no creo que sea buena idea —decía Shion cuando.

—¡ESTA DIMENSIÓN! —exclamaron los gemelos

—Mi casa no regresa —dijo Shaka cubriéndose el rostro con una mano porque el sol comenzaba a caer

—¡Abre los ojos y verás! —dijo Saga

—¡Los tengo abiertos! —dijo enojado Shaka —Sólo se ve la casa de Shura incendiándose.

—¿¡Qué dices?! —saltó Shura —¿¡Pero cómo?!

—A ver querido santo de la cabra loca —explicó Afrodita —, ¿apagaste tu hornilla luego de la explosión de tu olla?

—No —respondió casi inaudiblemente Shura

—¡Qué tonto eres! —se burló Afrodita

—Nosotros sabemos cómo solucionarlo —dijo Camus —. Vamos Hyoga, te servirá de entrenamiento.

—Sí maestro.

—No Camus —Shura quiso detener a las dos hieler… digo santos del hielo, pero se fueron corriendo.

Ambos bajaron las gradas por el lado que no había congelado Camus y cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la casa de Acuario, cayó la casa de Shaka sobre ésta.

—¡Mi casa! —alcanzó a gritar Shaka antes de desmayarse de la impresión

—¡SAGA! ¡KANON! —gritaron desde abajo Camus y Hyoga más pálidos que de costumbre, y no era para menos, estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por la sexta casa.

Y comenzó de nuevo la pelea.

—Creo que nunca cambiaran —dijo Shion que ya ni intentaba detener a los eufóricos caballeros

—Shion no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —insistió Saori

—Creo que los santos todavía no son lo suficientemente maduros —respondió resignado el patriarca

—No, me refiero a ¿cómo pudo pasar una persona común y corriente al santuario? —preguntó Saori —¿Que no es tu obligación crear un campo magnético para que nadie que no sea caballero se acerque?

Por suerte Shion llevaba máscara, de lo contrario Saori hubiese visto la expresión de desconcierto del patriarca.

—Ah… bueno... pues yo...—Shion se puso rojo —. Me acordé que tengo que ir al pueblo.

—Shion no me has contestado —gritó Saori —¡Regresa!

—Mejor ni se entera de que fui yo quien llamó a la oficina de impuestos.

FIN

* * *

Beledien.


End file.
